A Set of KaiHun's Series
by shouternmix
Summary: [ SERIES 5 UPDATED!] Kumpulan cerita series KaiHun yang terinsprirasi dari lirik-lirik lagu [ Dont like dont read :-) ]
1. Chapter 1

[ Drabble 1 ] – Next To You

Based on; Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber – Next To You

( _I might suggestions to u, listen to the song while_ _reading._ )

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

KaiHun

Childlike!Sehun

Romance, School Life

Warn; Shou-ai, boyxboy, alternative-universe, ooc, typo(s)

.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun adalah pasangan paling unik yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin yang terkenal cuek dan dingin dan Sehun yang terkesan nerd itu nekat mendeklarasikan ketertarikan mereka satu sama lain dua bulan yang lalu ditengah-tengah koridor yang ramai oleh murid-murid satu sekolah.

Jongin, adalah gamer level keras. Sedangkan Sehun, kutu buku yang selevel dengan status gamer yang Jongin sandang.

Jongin anak dari pemilik sekolah sekaligus ketua tim basket yang digilai siswa-siswi seantero sekolah. Sehun hanya pelajar biasa dengan segudang kepintaran.

Jongin yang tidak peka dan Sehun yang terlalu sensitif.

Jongin memiliki kulit kecokelatan seksi dengan mata elang yang dipadu-padankan dengan bibir berisi nan menggoda. Sehun berkulit putih pucat seperti tokoh vampire dalam film yang ia tonton dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam tebal dan bibir tipis yang merona.

Intinya, Jongin dan Sehun selalu berlawanan dari segi apapun.

Banyak yang mendukung hubungan mereka, bahkan tak jarang beberapa siswi penyuka cerita boyxboy, berteriak histeris ketika Jongin ber-_lovey dovey_ dengan Sehun. Namun banyak juga yang tidak menyetujui hubungan dua insan yang bertolak belakang ini.

Seperti dua bulan lalu, 3 hari setelah menyandang status sebagai pacar sah dari Kim Jongin, Sehun harus rela kacamatanya dihancurkan oleh kakak kelas yang tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya itu. Jongin bertanya pada Sehun ketika kacamata Sehun nampak berbeda keesokan harinya. Karena, Sehun pada dasarnya adalah anak polos dengan kebaikan hati yang tidak akan luntur ia mengatakan bahwa kemarin tak sengaja ditabrak oleh kakak kelas hingga kacamatanya jatuh dan terinjak siswa lain. Daripada mengambil resiko Jongin akan mengambil tindakan yang tidak-tidak nantinya, ia lebih baik berbohong. Hei, lagipula alasan yang ia berikan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan?

Hari ini, Sehun sedang dalam acara menarik diri dari Jongin. Ia tengah berada didalam ruang musik untuk menghindari Jongin. Kenapa?

Alasannya karena, sudah dua minggu berturut-turut Sehun terkena tekanan batin dari para haters hubungannya dengan Jongin. Jongin tengah dielu-elukan dengan seorang yeoja cantik nan sempurna yang merupakan siswi pindahan dari Busan bernama Yoon Sohee. Puncaknya adalah, besok. Sehun harus merelakan Jongin dipasangkan dengan Sohee untuk tampil dalam festival tahunan sekolah mereka. Dan parahnya, Jongin tidak menolak dan malah terkesan menikmati perjodohan tidak langsung itu.

Sementara Sehun, ia merasa disisihkan perlahan-lahan disini. Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Jongin dariawal memang sudah salah. Tetapi Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa dan ia tidak akan mendengarkan komentar orang lain. Tapi naas, sepertinya Jongin lupa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sehun berdecak frustasi dan menutup buku Biologi nya dengan kasar. Ia tidak memperdulikan ponsel didalam saku celananya yang bergetar sedari tadi. Ia tahu siapa penelfon itu. Siapa lagi memang kalau bukan Jongin? Disekolah ini, Sehun hanya memiliki Jongin sebagai... Teman? Ya mungkin memang seharusnya hanya sebagai teman.

Geram dengan getaran dari ponsel nya yang tak kunjung berhenti, ia merogoh saku celanya dengan kasar dan menggeser perintah '_slide to answer_' yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Apa?!"

Bahkan Sehun tak membiarkan Jongin mengucapkan sapaan. Dan malah menggantinya dengan seruan ketus yang ia sediri yakin baru pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Hei, kamu kenapa_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Tentu saja urusanku. Kamu kan kekasihku_,"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Tuan Kim Jongin."

"_Kenapa tidak ada di perpustakaan? Kamu dimana? Biar aku ketempat kamu_,"

"Tidak perlu, dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

Klik.

Sehun melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pening dan ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Detik berikutnya Sehun mengambil bukunya dan juga ponselnya untuk bergegas pulang dan membanting pintu ruang musik dengan tak berperasaan sebagai luapan emosinya.

.

Jongin mendribble bola basket ditangannya tak tentu arah tanpa ada minat memasukkannya kedalam ring yang tersedia disisi lapangan. Fokusnya lenyap entah kemana ketika Oh Sehun berkata ketus dan mematikan sambungan telfon mereka dengan tidak manisnya. Oh lupakan kalimat _saranghae_ yang selalu menjadi penghujung percakapan meraka, bahkan Jongin tidak mendapatkan kata-kata _yoboseyo_ sebagai pembuka sambungan telfon merek tadi.

Dan lima jam sudah ia habiskan dilapangan basket ini seperti orang yang kekurangan isi otak hanya karena Oh Sehun. Astaga tidak tahukah seorang Oh Sehun betapa kacaunya kekasihmu saat ini karena kau perlakukan seperti tadi siang.

"Kenapa kau sebenarnya, Oh Sehun?"

Orang tidak peka akan selamanya tidak peka. As simple as that.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun ditarik paksa oleh Taehyung dan Seokjin untuk ke acara festival sekolahnya. Dua sahabatnya yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut sahabat karena mereka berdua hanya mengingat Sehun jika ada maunya saja seperti sekarang ini; memaksa Sehun mengajak mereka ke festival sekolahnya hanya untuk melihat _bazaar_ barang-barang keren.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, berdiri ditengah keramaian dengan kostum super konyol yang pernah ia kenakan; Jubah abu-abu dengan kupluk serigala. Terkutuklah dua sahabatnya itu. Sehun sudah tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil karena kepolosan dan kesulitannya melafalkan beberapa huruf abjad. Tapi tidak harus diperjelas dengan kostum kekakanan yang konyol juga, bukan? Kalau diperhatikan saat ini, Sehun mirip dengan anak kecil yang tersesat dipusat perbelanjaan.

Mata Sehun terus mendelik tajam ke satu titik. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan sendirinya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, melipat kedua tangannya merapatkan jubah serigala super cute yang ia kenakan, kakinya dihentakkan berulang-ulang ditempat ia berdiri membuat kupluk dari jubah yang ia kenakan turun dengan sendirinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Memangnya apa yang Sehun lihat sampai ia bertingkah sedemikian rupa?

Kim Jongin bermesraan dengan Yoon Sohee diatas stage dan diiringi teriakan-teriakkan memekakan telingan dari sekian ratus orang yang melihatnya.

"Cih, lupakah dia bahwa kemarin baru saja mengkhawatirkanku?" Sehun melayangkan sumpahan demi sumpahan untuk kekasinya itu. Sehun ingin menangis saat ini juga.

BRUK.

Tiba-tiba hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, malah sudah terjadi dan disaksikan langsung oleh Sehun dengan mata kepalanya ketabahan hati Sehun yang benar-benar sedang diuji atau apa, yang Sehun tahu saat ini adalah Sohee yang menindih tubuh Jongin karena kakinya tersandung kabel yang sedikit berserakan di panggung.

"Tsk, lupakan saja! Cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menyerah. Aku malah terlihat seperti seorang masokis yang tolol hanya dengan berdiri disini." Sehun beranjak meninggalkan aula outdoor sekolahnya dengan linangan air mata.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Sehun, "Oh Sehun, berhenti!"

Sehun tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Sangat tahu. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin menoleh lagi. Sudah cukup hatinya dipermainkan, tolong hentikan sampai disini saja.

_Masa bodoh denganmu Jongin_, batin Sehun.

Sehun berlari meninggalkan lapangan outdoor sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jongin dan teman-temannya yang lain.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sehun yang basah kuyup akibat terguyur hujan ditengah jalan tadi. Ia langsung mengurung diri dikamar, menjambak boneka-boneka pemberian Jongin dengan tak berperasaan. Setetes _liquid_ bening itu kembali turun membasahi permukaan kulit pipi Sehun.

"Sehun! Ada temanmu datang, tuh!" teriak Luhan –kakak Sehun– dari luar pintu kamar Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak dalam kegiatannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara parau.

"Mana kutahu. Kau lihat saja sendiri," jawab Luhan sekenanya dan ia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu.

_Teman? Siapa yang mau datang saat hujan sederas ini untuk menemuiku? _Batin Sehun heran. Sehun pun bergegas ke lantai dasar rumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat Jongin yang tengah berdiri dihalaman rumahnya dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya disertai puluhan teman satu sekolahnya. Melihat wajah Jongin yang memucat membuat Sehun lupa dengan emosinya pada Jongin, ia langsung melesat kedalam rumah untuk mengambil payung untuk melindungi Jongin dari hujan yang sepertinya bertambah deras.

Setelah kembali dan membuka payung yang ia bawa, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara music mulai mengalun ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan yang turun. Seperti sihir, Sehun diam membeku ditempatnya mengamati Jongin yang mulai bernyanyi.

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I pray to God everyday_

_That you keep that smile_

_Yeah, you are my dream_

_There's not a thing I won't do_

_I'll give my life up for you_

_Cause you are my dream_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_Cause I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_You had my child_

_You would make my life complete_

_Just to have your eyes on little me_

_That'd be mine forever_

_And baby, everything that I have is yours_

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're always lovely_

_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_We're made for one another_

_Me and you_

_And I have no fear__I know we'll make it through_

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

Sehun tertegun ketika Jongin menyanyikan lagu yang baginya sangat sacral untuk dinyanyikan. Jujur saja Sehun sudah terbang ke lagit ketujuh saat ini. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu lagi Sehun langsung berlari menubruk tubuh Jongin dan disambut Jongin dengan senang hati.

_One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

_Right next to you_

_Stand by my side_

_When the sky falls _

_Oh baby_

_I'll be there__, I'll be there_

_You've got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I pray to God everyday_

_To keep you forever_

Sehun tak perduli sudah seberapa kuyup dirinya saat ini. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Suaraku jelek ya? Kamu tidak suka, ya? Maaf," raut wajah Jongin terlihat kecewa.

"B-bukan begitu Jongin," Sehun panik karena membuat Jongin berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sehun melanjutkan, "Kamu gak seharusnya melakukan ini semua. Kamu, kan sensitif sama air hujan. Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa nanti aku—"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal kamu mau memaafkan aku. Maafkan aku ya?" Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat membuat teman-temannya dibelakang sana saling gigit jari.

"A-aku, aku enggak akan pernah bisa marah sama kamu. Walaupun tadi aku memang marah padamu, tapi karena kamu sudah melakukan ini semua, jadi aku sudah pasti akan memaafkanmu!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin. Tak perduli jika Jongin sesak sekalipun.

"Benarkah?" Bisik Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangguk dalam ceruk leher Jongin,

Jongin dapat merasakan keseimbangannya mulai memudar perlahan akibat guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau tidak karena Sehun yang memeluknya, mungkin Jongin sudah ambruk.

"HOREEE, JONGIN DAN SEHUN SUDAH BERBAIKAN!" Seru teman-teman Jongin dan Sehun girang melihat dua sejoli itu sudah meluruskan masalahnya. Tak sia-sia usaha mereka ikut memeriahkan acara permintaan maaf Jongin pada Sehun —walau hanya berdiam diri dibawah payung memandangi Jongin yang bernyanyi untuk Sehun, sih—.

"Sehunna, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Jonginnie~"

Cup.

Sehun memelototi Jongin yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dibawah kendali alam sadarnya, Sehun melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Jongin, dan beralih memukuli tubuh Jongin -tanpa tenaga- dengan brutal.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU, BODOH! KAU—ASTAGA JONGIN!" Sehun kalang kabut ketika tubuh Jongin yang limbung kedepan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung membawa tubuh Jongin masuk kedalam rumah dibantu oleh beberapa temannya.

FIN

a/n; Hello! Apa ini huhuhu jelek ya?ㅠㅠ Aku iseng aja sih post ini, tiba-tiba ide nya kepikiran hehehe :-D Judulnya mungkin agak gak nyambung sama ceritanya ya? Tapi aku nulis fic ini pas dengerin lagu next to you hahahaha XD oh iya, ini juga mungkin lebih masuk kategori One Shot kali ya, tapi menurutku kalau One Shot kependekan. Jadi aku masukkin ke Drabble deh-_-v Oke! Thanks buat yang udah mau baca^^

**So, mind to review please? :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

[ Series 2 ] – Perfect Two

Song suggestion; Auburn – Perfect Two

( _I might suggestions to u, listen to the song while_ _reading._ )

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

KaiHun

**girl**!Sehun

Romance, School Life

Warn; genderswitch, alternative-universe, ooc, typo(s)

.

Sehun adalah tipe gadis ceria yang easy going dan hidupnya terlalu santai. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan masa-masa SMA nya akan separah ini. Dimana namanya menjadi salah satu penghuni _blacklist_ karena nilai-nilainya selalu buruk di semua mata pelajaran. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika yang Sehun tahu hanyalah tentang cara merawat dirinya yang sudah seperti super model dunia.

Oh Sehun, gadis semampai yang digilai oleh seantero sekolah karena kemolekan dengan proporsi wajah dan tubuhnya yang nyaris sempurna. Siapapun akan langsung terpesona jika melihat Sehun yang terlihat _look so glamour from head to toe._

Sehun harusnya sangat mensyukuri anugerah yang tuhan berikan untuknya. Keluarga yang rukun dan sejahtera, hidup dengan finansial yang bergelimang, mempunyai dua orang kakak laki-laki yang dapat diandalkan, kedua orang tua yang mampu memberikan apapun yang ia mau, ditambah dengan penampilan fisik yang sangat menjanjikan itu. Tetapi pada kenyataan nya adalah Sehun masih setengah hati mensyukuri atas apa yang ia punya kepada tuhan.

Katakan Sehun sangat egois jika ia masih merasa tidak lengkap dan tidak puas atas segala yang ia punya. Sehun memang termasuk kedalam orang yang memiliki tingkat keambisian yang tinggi. Apa yang ia inginkan harus sesuai dengan apa yang ia ekspetasikan. Tidak ada yang boleh menggugat prinsip Sehun yang satu itu.

Sehun rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, asalkan apa yang nanti ia dapatkan sepadan dengan usaha yang ia lakukan. Seperti misalnya, saat ini Sehun tengah berjuang untuk tidak kembali tidur didalam kelas, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin mengingat ini masih pagi buta dan ia sudah duduk didalam kelasnya seorang diri. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat jam baru menunjukkan pulul enam pagi lewat lima menit. Ia sudah mengorbakan jam tidurnya yang harus terpotong dengan bangun lebih awal. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, sudah pasti. Sehun sengaja melakukan hal yang tidak pernah—atau mungkin mustahil— ia lakukan selama hidupnya ini, yaitu berada disekolah sebelum jam tujuh pagi adalah semata-mata untuk memberikan kesan baik pada _crush_-nya yang memiliki sifat kelewat rajin.

Tidak lama setelah itu, telinga Sehun menangkap derap langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Ia dapat menebak dengan mudah siapa yang menciptakan derapan itu. Pasti itu—

"Halo, Jongin! Selamat pagi," Sehun berseru riang sehingga menimbulkan gaung karena seruannya yang keras dan terlalu bersemangat.

Hening.

Pria bernama Jongin itu tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun dari sambutan selamat pagi yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya dan melongos pergi ketempat duduknya sendiri yang terletak dipojok kelas. Cengiran Sehun yang awalnya secerah matahari pagi, perlahan-lahan meredup dengan sendirinya.

_Jongin masih belum melihatnya_.

Dan itulah alasan Sehun kenapa ia masih tidak merasa puas dengan hidupnya yang dielu-elukan oleh kebanyakan orang. Ya, satu-satunya orang, yang terlihat sangat tidak berminat dengan Sehun hanyalah Kim Jongin seorang.

Hidupnya belum sempurna kalau Jongin belum melihatnya.

Sehun, remaja tujuh belas tahun yang tengah dilanda kasmaran dengan seorang pria yang tidak banyak bicara dan dipenuhi akan kesan misterius bernama Kim Jongin. Jongin sendiri adalah tipe-tipe siswa kalem dengan julukan nerd tanpa kacamata berlensa tebal yang tahan untuk tinggal berlama-lama didalam sebuah bangungan dengan rak-rak tinggi yang menyimpan deretan ratus atau bahkan mungkin ribu buku-buku dari segala macam bidang bernama perpustakaan. Selain itu, Jongin yang sangat amat pendiam itu—Sehun sempat mengira bahwa Jongin tidak bisa berbicara pada saat pertemuan kali pertama mereka—bukanlah seseorang yang ramah. Sudah jarang bicara, sikapnya sangat dingin pula. Sehun tidak tahu di kehidupan terdahulunya, ia pernah melakukan dosa apa hingga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hatinya telah memilih sosok Jongin sebagai cinta pertamanya di masa sekarang.

"Jongin, kau mau menemaniku sarapan?" Sehun tidak pernah gentar dengan sikap dingin Jongin. Satu gelengan singkat dilayangkan Jongin sebagai jawabannya atas ajakan Sehun.

"Kau tega membiarkanku makan sendiri dan nantinya akan digodai oleh siswa-siswa genit dari kelas-kelas lain?" Sehun itu cerdik. Sebelum otaknya benar-benar buntu akan akal, ia akan terus mengeluarkan ide-idenya tak terkecuali ide gila sekalipun. Salah satu idenya adalah memelas didepan wajah datar Jongin yang ia sendiri bersumpah tidak pernah memelas seperti ini sebelumnya kepada orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak membiarkannya," sahut Jongin dingin. Bibir Sehun secara otomatis mengerucut lucu.

"Ayolah Jongin..._pwease_?" Sehun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai pertanda memohon pada Jongin. Dalam hati, Sehun tengah menghujani Jongin dengan sumpah serapah nya karena susah sekali untuk diluluhkan.

"Hentikan wajah jelekmu itu, nona Oh. Itu menjijikan," walaupun sebal dikatai seperti itu, rasa senang Sehun lebih mendominasinya saat ini. Jika Jongin sudah mengeluarkan rentetan kata seperti tadi, itu artinya ia menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak pernah mengekspetasikan dirinya akan sebegini senang ketika Jongin akhinya mau menuruti permintaannya walau dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

.

Dan disisi lain, Jongin tengah menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak luluh dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Jongin sudah menduga gadis dihadapannya ini akan terus menggentayangi dirinya tanpa ampun dari lima bulan terakhir.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak pernah tega pada Sehun setiap ia melontarkan kata-kata dengan intonasi dingin maupun ketus. Bahu Sehun akan langsung turun seketika setelahnya.

Bohong, jika Jongin tidak terjatuh dalam pesona gadis bermarga Oh ini. Jongin tidak pernah mengira Sehun akan rela melakukan hal-hal bodoh sampai hal-hal gila hanya demi mendapat perhatian darinya.

Katakan Jongin orang yang munafik, karena ia selalu bersikap biasa saja dan terkesan tidak tertarik pada Sehun. Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin melompat bahagia tiap kali Sehun mulai melakukan aksi modus nya. Seperti saat ini, Sehun tengah memohon padanya untuk ditemani ke kantin.

"Kau tega membiarkanku makan sendiri dan nantinya akan digodai oleh siswa-siswa genit dari kelas-kelas lain?" Jongin tidak bisa melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah seperti itu. Merasa kasihan sebenarnya, tetapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak membiarkannya," _dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menghajar orang yang berani menggodamu jika hal itu terjadi_, lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Dan demi neptunus sang raja lautan, Jongin bersumpah ingin mencium saat ini juga karena bibir ranum itu mengerucut lucu ketika ucapannya selesai. Astaga, Jongin rasa sangat memungkinkan dirinya akan gila dalam waktu dekat jika Sehun seperti ini terus!

"Ayolah Jongin... _pwease_?"

Dibalik sifat arogan dan egoisnya, Sehun kenapa bisa dilahirkan dalam keadaan begitu menggemaskan seperti ini? Jongin sudah tidak tahu lagi. Dan Jongin menyerah.

"Hentikan wajah jelekmu itu, nona Oh. Itu menjijikan," _bohong Sehun itu bohong! Jangan kau percaya! Aku pasti sudah gila jika menilai wajahmu jelek. Maafkan gengsi ku yang terlalu tinggi ini, Sehun.  
_  
Jongin tahu Sehun tengah mati-matian menahan agar tidak berteriak kencang saat ini juga. Dan Jongin pun merasakan hal demikian dengan debaran jantung yang setara dengan kecepatan mobil para pembalap.

.

Lima bulan terakhir, Sehun sudah seperti orang idiot yang terus mencoba menghancurkan reputasi dingin milik Jongin dengan tindakan-tindakan bodohnya. Seperti, membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Jongin yang harus berakhir dengan Sehun yang menyaksikan bekal buatannya dimakan oleh orang lain. Lalu, memberikan Jongin hadiah kecil seperti buku bacaan dan harus kembali berakhir dengan Sehun yang gigit jari karena buku pemberiannya malah disumbangkan kepada perpustakaan sekolah oleh Jongin. Masih banyak lagi, hal-hal lain yang Sehun lakukan agar Jongin mau melihat dirinya. Tapi sialnya, Jongin juga tidak pernah gentar dengan tindakan-tidakan Sehun yang terbilang minus dimata Pria es itu.

Terserah Jongin mau mencap dirinya genit atau murahan. Sehun tidak peduli. Sudah disebutkan tadi, apapun akan Sehun lakukan demi apa yang ia inginkan. Disaat semua laki-laki dari kalangan semua kelas, baik atas, menengah maupun bawah sekalipun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dirinya, Sehun malah membuang-buang waktunya secara cuma-cuma untuk mendekati Jongin.

Sementara Jongin, alasan dirinya bersikap sedingin itu pada Sehun adalah, ia masih mencari apa motivasi Sehun yang bersikeras mengejarnya. Disaat Sehun bisa mendapatkan Kris, si kapten tim basket yang sangat tampan dan Luhan si bintang dari klub sepak bola disekolah serta laki-laki lain yang memiliki kepopularan yang setara dengan Sehun, Sehun malah mengerjarnya. Mengejar dirinya yang hanya seorang murid biasa, tidak keren, penerima beasiswa dari kalangan kelas bawah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, sang _princess_ sekolah.

"Jongin, ayo makan. Aaaaa?" Sehun menyodorkan sesumpit _takoyaki_ dari piring yang ada diatas meja kantin tempat mereka terduduk saat ini.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sehun meletakkan kembali sumpit yang tadi ia pegang. Ia menyerah dengan Jongin kali ini. Jongin susah sekali dirayu. Sehun hampir frustasi mencobanya.

"Jongin, nilai matematika ku sangat buruk. Kemarin aku mendapat angka tiga," Sehun berusaha menyeret Jongin untuk larut dalam sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Memang selalu begitu, kan?" Tanggap Jongin sarkastik. Membuat Sehun mengunyah takoyaki dengan brutal.

"Yah! Kau jahat sekali," Jongin tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai-sampai Sehun tidak melihat kedua sudut bibir Jongin yang melengkung keatas karena mendengar protesan lucu yang mengalun dari bibir Sehun.

"Mau ku ajari?"

_Uhuk. Uhuk._

Sehun tersedak oleh takoyaki yang sedang ia kunyah. Jongin reflek menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Sehun yang tengah terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tidak salah dengar? Astaga aku pasti mimpi. Kalau begitu jangan bangunkan aku sekarang, Jongin." Sehun berkata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Jongin setelah ia menyelesaikan acara tersedaknya.

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah."

Sehun buru-buru menggenggam kuat lengan Jongin. "Tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku mau, sangat mau asal kau ingin tahu! Katakan padaku kapan kita bisa memulai diskusi pelajaran kita?!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum sangat tipis mendengar ocehan kelewat bersemangat yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ingin rasanya Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun saking ia gemasnya dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Disaat-saat jam kosong saja, dan dikelas." Sehun langsung menyetujui Jongin tanpa berfikir panjang lagi. Apapun yang Jongin katakan, akan Sehun turuti dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak dimana Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengajari pelajaran matematika pada Sehun. Dan bukan hanya matematika saja, Jongin juga mengajarkan seluruh mata pelajaran yang tidak di mengerti oleh Sehun. Pada awal-awal tahap diskusi belajar mereka, Sehun sering mengeluh seperti,

"_Jongin, kenapa susah sekali_?!"

atau,

"_Aku menyerah Jongin_. _Otak ku tidak sampai kesana_,"

atau yang lebih parah,

"_Tidak bisakah kau memberikan setengah otakmu padaku_?"

Dan semua itu membuat Jongin terkekeh geli. Untuk mengerjakan sepuluh soal aljabar saja, Sehun membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit dan itu baru benar setengahnya. Jongin tahu, Sehun sebenarnya bisa lebih dari itu hanya saja ia tidak memiliki motivasi untuk menujukkannya.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin berkata pada Sehun ditengah diskusi mereka dalam kelas, saat hari sudah menjelang petang.

"Kamu tidak punya motivasi untuk lebih dari sekedar ini?" Jongin menujuk angka empat pada kertas ulangan matematika terakhir Sehun yang baru saja dibagikan siang tadi oleh Lee Songsaemnim.

"Motivasi? Motivasi apa?" Tanya Sehun polos. Benar-benar polos dengan memijat kening kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat Jongin tak henti-hentinya menjejali puluhan soal yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya.

"Ya motivasi. Kamu tahu kan arti motivasi itu apa?" Jongin masih memeriksa kebenaran jawaban dari soal-soal yang baru diselesaikan Sehun beberapa menit lalu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku, contoh motivasi nya yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran. Cukup lama Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang masih asyik memeriksa pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Baru saja Sehun berniat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja, Jongin kembali membuka suaranya dan berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sepuluh lakali lebih kencang dari biasanya atas perkataan sederhana Jongin, "Misalnya seperti, motivasi mendapatkan aku?"

Seketika itu juga Sehun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman yang sangat cerah. Sehun ingin berteriak heboh saat ini juga ketika Jongin sudah menyalakan lampu hijau untuknya. "Bolehkah aku menjadikan hal yang tadi kamu sebutkan menjadi motovasi ku?"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berbinar dengan teduh seraya memberikan senyuman lembut lalu berkata, "Kenapa aku harus melarang?"

Dan demi apapun juga Sehun bersumpah ia akan mencintai matematika seperti ia mencintai Jongin jika matematika berhasil membuat motivasi baru nya menjadi kenyataan. Mendapatkan seorang Kim Jongin.

.

Minggu berikutnya, disaat jam pelajaran pertama, seluruh penjuru kelas dibuat heboh oleh Sehun karena pencapaian nilai ulangan matematika pada bab kali ini sungguh tidak main-main. Sehun berhasil mencetak angka sembilan koma delapan dari sepuluh di pojok kanan kertas ulangannya.

"Jongin, aku berhasil!" Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin sesaat setelah ia mengambil hasil nilai ulangannya dari meja guru di depan kelas. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu gembira atas pencapaiannya.

"Selamat ya, kamu hebat, Sehunna." Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin tak peduli dengan para siswa yang sekelas dengannya cemburu karena dirinya memeluk Jongin. Sampai aksinya terpaksa harus terhenti oleh dehaman dari Lee Songsaemnim.

"Sehun, bermesraannya nanti dulu ya. Biarkan Jongin membantu saya terlebih dahulu," Sehun langsung berlari saat itu juga menuju tempat duduknya dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Jam pelajaran kedua adalah bahasa inggris dan sekarang berubah menjadi jam kosong dikarenakan Jung Songsaemnim tidak hadir. Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja dengan ekspresi kesal. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa menemukan Jongin disaat jam kosong saat ini, padahal ia kan ingin melanjutkan acara nya dengan Jongin yang tadi sempat terpotong.

Sehun sudah bertekad akan menyatakan cinta nya pada Jongin terlebih dahulu. Ia lelah jika harus menunggu Jongin yang bergerak. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cara berfikir Jongin masih sangat polos dan kekanakan sampai ketika ia mendengar percakapan kecil antara Jongin dengan kakaknya, Taemin ditengah lapangan basket.

( **_flashback, two days ago._** )

_Sehun baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian susalan pada mata perlajaran Park songsaemnim. Ia menyesal karena tidak mengambil kesempatan ujian susulan ini saat jam istirahat tadi. Dan sekarang Sehun harus terpaksa pulang ketika hari mulai gelap tanpa dijemput oleh kakaknya yang sedang berhalangan._

_Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah melewati koridor yang sudah sepi. Dapat Sehun liat ruang kelas para murid yang mengikuti program akselerasi masih melangsungkan kegiatan belajar mengajar._

_Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok Jongin yang tengah terduduk disisi lapangan seorang diri._

_"Jongin sedang apa, ya? Kenapa dia tidak pulang?" Gumam Sehun seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Lumayan, siapa tahu ia bisa mengajak Jongin pulang bersama, kan?_

_"Kau itu terlalu pengecut, Jongin." Sehun refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia menyadari ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah berbicara pada Jongin dari sisi lapangan lain._

_"Terserah kau saja, Taemin."_

_"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Sehun? Dia juga menyukaimu,"_

_"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa...tidak pantas untuknya?"_

_"Bodoh. Kenapa berfikir seperti itu? Apa karena kondisi ekonomi keluarga kita yang pas-pasan?" Jongin diam tak menjawab tebakan Taemin._

_"Jongin, dengar aku. Kau harus bergerak cepat. Cinta itu tidak berdasar pada materi. Cinta itu universal. Memangnya kau fikir, orang-orang berekonomi rendah seperti kita tidak boleh merasakan apa yang namanya cinta?"_

_"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Kajja kita pulang, hari sudah gelap."_

_Sehun buru-buru bersembunyi agar tak tertangkap oleh manik mata Jongin. Bisa-bisa Jongin akan menjauh lagi darinya jika Jongin tahu Sehun baru saja menguping pembicaraan Jongin dengan Taemin._

_Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun menatap nanar punggung Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika hal seperti itu akan terfikirkan oleh Jongin. Jongin sudah salah paham. Sekalipun Jongin hanya mempunyai nyawa dan raga sebagai harta berharga nya Sehun akan tetap menerima Jongin. Apapun itu keadaan Jongin, Sehun terima dengan ikhlas._

( **_flashback end_** )

Bel tanda jam pelajaran ketiga yaitu seni budaya dimulai pun berbunyi. Dan itu artinya, seluruh murid harus menyanyi dengan alat musik untuk diambil nilai ujian mingguan.

Sehun yang sudah berada didalam ruang musik bersama ke dua puluh tiga murid lainnya langsung tersenyum gembira melihat sosok Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruang musik.

"Hei," Sehun terus-terusan mengulum senyumnya ketika Jongin menyapa dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin menyapanya duluan dan itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main.

"Kamu darimana saja?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik pada Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di perpustakaan. Kamu sudah maju?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lalu menjelaskan, "Belum. Akan dipanggil secara acak,"

Setelah sepuluh murid maju kedepan, kini tiba giliran Sehun. Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar Sehun maju kedepan dengan membawa gitarnya.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly__  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Perhatian seluruh murid sepenuhnya mengarah pada Sehun yang asik bersenandung di atas panggung kecil yang tersedia didalam ruangan musik itu.

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick__  
You can be the tear that I'll  
cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Takut-takut, Sehun mencuri pandang kearah Jongin dan buru-buru Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam.

_Don't know if I could ever be__  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Lagi-lagi Sehun mencuri pandangan kearah Jongin dan medapati Jongin tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum Sehun pun ikut merekah.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)__  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

Beberapa tepukan tangan mengiri lagu yang Sehun bawakan. Dan sorakan demi sorakan mulai terdengar dari teman sekelasnya yang iseng.

"Cie Sehun, pasti untuk Jongin,"

"Pasti. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi, coba? Buat dirimu? Mimpi saja terus, hahahaha"

"Cie Jongin, Sehun hanya ingin menikah denganmu seorang!"

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru setelah ini,"

"Bukannya pasangan sudah lama? Hanya saja status nya tidak jelas,"

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess__  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

Sehun terkesiap ketika Jongin sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan senyuman hangat terpatri diwajah tampan Jongin. Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengelus pipi kiri Sehun sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan disana.

"Sebelum kau yang menyatakannya, lebih baik aku terlebih dahulu." Bisik Jongin pelan tepat didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun berdesir ketika hembusan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahnya.

_Don't know if I could ever be__  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

"Sehun, kamu boleh mengatakan diriku pengecut atau sebagainya. Aku tahu aku tidak terlalu pantas disebut _gentle_ karena telah membiarkanmu berlarut-larut dalam perasaan kagum hingga membuatmu berfikir hanya kamu seorang diri yang merasakannya." Sehun diam menatap dalam manik mata Jongin. Menyelami sepasang oniks malam milik Jongin lebih dalam.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)__  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

"Aku menyukaimu jauh lebih awal sebelum kau mendekatiku. Awalnya aku merasa ada yang tidak beres padamu saat kamu mulai mengganggu hidupku dengan segala kekonyolan tingkahmu. Sejujurnya, aku senang karena kamu mengangguku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak bersikap dingin padamu." Sehun masih mengunci pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Sehun amat sangat menyukai mata Jongin.

"Sehun, aku memang bukan pria romantis yang akan menyatakan perasaannya ditengah-tengah candle light dinner. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata, tetapi kamu harus mempercayaiku. Aku menyukaimu—ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu," Sehun menelisik mata Jongin. Mencari apakah ada kebohongan didalam sana, tetapi nihil. Jongin mengatakannya dengan mantap, tanpa sedikit keraguan didalam nya.

Grep.

Sehun memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Sebagai simbolisasi dirinya yang tidak ingin Jongin kembali jauh darinya. Air mata bahagia perlahan meluncur di kedua pipi Sehun. Dan sorakkan-sorakkan heboh kembali memenuhi ruangan musik itu.

"Jongin, aku tidak peduli dengan status sosialmu. Aku tidak peduli seburuk apapun dirimu. Aku tidak peduli kamu populer atau tidak. Yang harus kamu tahu, kamu tidak perlu menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirimu. Karena aku menyukai Kim Jongin, bukan Kim Jongin yang menjadi orang lain." Jongin membawa kepala Sehun agar terbenam didalam dada bidangnya. Membawa Sehun kedalam pelukan hangat yang lebih dalam.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya__  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see us walk down the aisle_

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan kembali menatap Sehun dalam, "Sehun, kamu mau kan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak," raut wajah Jongin berubah kecewa. Jeritan kekecewaan juga terdengar dari teman-temannya yang menyaksikan adegan mesra secara gratis itu. Sehun hanya perlu 0,01 detik menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia jawab. Karena ia yakin, Jongin sendiri sudah sangat tahu apa jawaban Sehun. Tapi mungkin, mengerjai Jongin sedikit tidak ada salahnya.

"Maksudku, tidak. Tidak bisa jika tidak menerimamu," Sehun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada ceruk leher Jongin. Senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin yang terpahat dengan sedemikian sempurnya.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie__  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

"WAH! JONGIN, SEHUN SELAMAT YA!"

"SEMOGA BERBAHAGIA, AMIN!"

"DAN JANGAN LUPAKAN TRAKTIRAN UNTUK KAMI,"

_We're the perfect two__  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two (perfect two me and you)_

Jongin tidak tahu lagi apa ia pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu, Sehun sekarang resmi menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah payah menjaga image nya didepan Sehun lagi nantinya. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak harus tersiksa lagi dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas. Karena sekarang mereka sudah berdiri pada sebuah hubungan yang jelas dengan satu ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan bagi Sehun, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin ia ketahui. Kecuali nafas yang Jongin hembuskan. Karena eksistensi Jongin di dunia ini merupakan thanks to terbesar Sehun kepada Tuhan.

Dan hidup Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa lebih sempurna dari saat ini untuk jangka waktu yang mungkin akan cukup lama.

**Fin**

a/n; Hello! series kedua nih, hehehehe semoga kalian suka!^^ Kalau ada yang mau saran atau request lagu, ditulis aja di review. Nanti aku bikinin kalau memang ide nya memungkinkan hehehehe see ya later! ^^

[ **retaliation of reviews** ]

**DarKid** **Yehet**;  
kalau itu sih, aku juga mau :-p  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**urikaihun**;  
sini aku panggilin dokternya, wanna?:-p KaiHun shipper, dont you? Me too! Ini udah dilanjutin ya hihihi :-D  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**ChoMiKyu**;  
sweet banget, ya? Awas kena diabetes lho:-p  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**daddykaimommysehun**;  
gatau tuh Jongin disuruh siapa sih jadi enggak peka kayak gitu:-p  
thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**SilverPearl03**;  
gakuat bayanginnya, ya? Aku malah punya fotonya lho:-p  
anyway, request dari kamu, lagi aku kumpulin dulu ide nya ya!  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**DiraLeeXiOh**;  
kamu suka? syukur deh, aku juga jadi seneng hehehe  
ini next series nya ya:-D  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**jongintan**;  
Hihihi jadi terharu:')  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**LKCT94**;  
Hello, there! :-D  
Ini series kedua nya hehehe di do'ain aja supaya kebanjiran ide:-p  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**kaihun**;  
here u are the next series hehehe  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**askasufa**;  
hahaha, iya dong kan yang bikin juga orangnya cheesy:-p / im srsly kidding '-')v /  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**izz . sweetcity**;  
imut dong hahahaha  
here u are ya, enjoy it:-)  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**CY**;  
hello, there!^^  
Ini dia lanjutan lainnya, semoga suka ya:-)  
Thanks ya atas reviewnya!^_^ God bless you~

**So, mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

[ Series 3 ] – Way Back Into Love

Suggest Song; A Rocket To The Moon – Like We Used To

( _I might suggestions to u, listen to the song while_ _reading._ )

**_(( requested by; SilverPearl03 ))_**

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

KaiHun

**girl**!Sehun

Romance, School Life

Warn; Genderswitch, alternative-universe, genderswitch, bahasa informal&semi-formal, out of character, typo(s)

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Menjalin hubungan selama sepuluh bulan dengan gadis pencinta dunia fiksi adalah sebuah pencapaian terbesar seorang Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya. Dan hubungan yang sudah susah payah ia bina bersama gadis bernama Sehun itu harus kandas dengan mudahnya akibat sebuah kesalahpahaman biasa.

_Move on.  
_  
Sepasang kata yang menjadi suatu hal tersialan bagi Kim Jongin saat ini. Dulu, Jongin tidak pernah berempati kepada teman-temannya yang tidak bisa Move On. Jongin selalu mengatakan, "_Apa susahnya Move On? Lo tinggal cari yang lain, Bro. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari dia diluar sana,_" dan teman-temannya pun rata-rata membalas dengan kalimat yang sama, "_Lo sih gampang tinggal ngomong aja karena lo gak ngerasain,_"

Dan sekarang Jongin tengah merasakaannya. Merasakan betapa sulitnya menjalankan kata yang berbunyi _Move On_ itu. Merasakan kegundahan yang sempat melanda teman-temannya.

Empat bulan sudah setelah hari dimana ia memutuskan Sehun, Jongin nyaris seperti orang tidak waras karena terluntang-lantung dengan perasaan yang masih tersisa sangat banyak di lubuk hati paling dalam pada gadis berkulit putih pucat itu.

Karma. Ya, Jongin tahu sedikit banyak ini pasti karma untuknya karena selalu menyepelekan apa itu _Move On_.

Chanyeol, sahabat karib Jongin, menatap Jongin yang kini tengah memainkan gitar nya tanpa minat diatas meja. Menghela nafas sebentar, lalu Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Jongin, lo mau sampai kapan begini terus?"

"Sampai hati gue mau berhenti lah. Pakai nanya segala lagi," Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Jongin itu sudah bodoh, sekarang semakin terlihat bodoh hanya karena belum bisa _move on_ dari Sehun.

"Jongin, segitu sayangnya lo sama Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan dengan alis tertautkan. Pasalnya, selama Chanyeol mengenal Jongin sejak mereka di bangku taman kanak-kanak, Jongin tidak pernah sampai jatuh selarut ini dalam kesedihan putus cinta.

Jongin hanya melirik Chanyeol malas sekilas dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata lo-udah-tau-kenapa-masih-nanya-idiot.

"Yaudah kalau emang masih sayang, kenapa gak balikan aja?" Saran Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "_Shipper_ lo sama Sehun juga kayak nya pada sedih banget gak bisa liat ciuman live streaming antara Peterpan sama Tinkerbell di koridor lagi gara-gara lo putus sama Sehun,"

"Maunya sih gitu," Tanggap Jongin singkat, jujur dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Terus, kenapa gak langsung tembak lagi aja?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Masalahnya, Sehun udah deket sama yang lain."

"Terus, kalo Sehun udah deket sama yang lain, lo mau nyerah aja gitu?" Chanyeol memanas-manasi Jongin karena gemas dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu bertele-tele itu.

"Ya gimana, dong? Kayaknya emang udah saling gak cocok," Suara Jongin terdengar parau ditelinga nya sendiri. Chanyeol membisu di tempatnya duduk, "Kalau gitu, lo harus relain dia sama yang lain. Lo gak bisa kayak gini terus-terusan, yang ada lo gila nanti. Gue gak mau punya temen gak waras," Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan iba pada Jongin dan memberikan tepukan di bahu tegap milik Jongin yang terbalut seragam sekolah kusut.

"Gue mau _move on_ dari Sehun," tatapan Chanyeol pada Jongin langsung berubah berbinar dengan cengiran sumrigah begitu Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata sakral itu.

"Serius? Gue suruh nyokap gue bikin nasi tumpeng sekarang juga nih," Girang Chanyeol tak karuan. Jongin kembali melirik malas Chanyeol yang terkadang bisa sangat berlebihan dalam pengungkapan ekspresi itu.

"Iya, tapi nanti. Kalau otak gue udah siap dipaksa buat mikirin orang lain,"

_Plak._

"Sialan lo, gak usah ngomong!" Chanyeol bersungut-sungut pada Jongin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah ia memukul kepala belakang lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Yaudah gue cabut dulu ya," Jongin bangkit dari atas meja yang ia duduki. Chanyeol menghela nafas nya sekali lagi ketika melihat cara berjalan Jongin yang terkesan seperti tanpa tujuan hidup itu.

"Jangan bunuh diri ya lo!" Seru Chanyeol iseng dan dibalas dengan dengusan tertahan milik Jongin.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kedua pasang kakinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebenarnya, _Move On_ bukanlah hal sulit bagi Jongin kalau ia berniat. Ia bisa mandapatkan Krystal si gadis _blasteran_ Amerika yang juga tergila-gila padanya. Atau Sulli, si gadis imut dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang mempunyai kulit sama pucatnya seperti Sehun. Atau mungkin juga, Jongin bisa mandapatkan Nana, _sunbae_ nya yang nampak seperti Barbie hidup. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk _Move On_ dari Sehun.

Dan itu masalahnya.

Jongin bimbang apakah hatinya benar-benar masih mengharapkan Sehun untuk kembali dimiliki atau hanya bentuk dari penyesalan belaka karena keputusannya melepas Sehun malah membuat hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan semakin dekat?

Jongin tahu semua ini memang salahnya. Salahnya karena sudah menuduh Sehun yang tidak-tidak dengan seenaknya. Harusnya Jongin ingat bahwa Sehun tidak bisa diajak bicara seketus itu sama sekali. Harus nya Jongin tidak gegabah saat itu.

( **_Flashback, four months ago_** )

_"Sehun," Jongin memanggil Sehun pelan lebih mirip seperti geraman tepatnya._

_"Iya?" Sehun menatap Jongin polos. Polos sekali sampai Jongin jadi tidak tega untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah ingin ia tanyakan sejak lama._

_"Kamu, punya hubungan apa dengan Luhan?" Jongin membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan mata Sehun walau sebenarnya ia ingin._

_"Maksud kamu bicara seperti gitu?" Sehun masih setia menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Jangan bercanda, Sehun. Aku serius bertanya padamu," Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Jongin yang seakan memojokkan nya._

_"A-aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Lu-luhan. Aku hanya berteman dengannya. A-apa itu salah?" Suara Sehun mulai bergetar._

_Jongin mendengus meremehkan, kemudian melirik sinis Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Apa Sehun tidak mengerti bahwa aku cemburu? Jongin membatinkan pertanyaan yang terus berkelebatan di otaknya entah sejak kapan._

_"Kamu fikir aku percaya? Enggak sama sekali, Sehun." Setitik air mata Sehun jatuh membasahi kedua pipi tirus nya ketika perkataan Jongin mengalun lancar dari bibir sintal kekasih nya itu._

_"J-jongin—"_

_"Sehun, aku tahu kemarin kamu pulang diantar oleh Luhan. Karena itu, kamu sengaja menolak ajakan aku untuk pulang bersama kemarin, kan?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah berusaha keras menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak tega jika harus melihat wajah Sehun dibasahi oleh linangan air mata, tetapi Jongin tidak bisa terus-menerus mengalah dengan Sehun. Jongin ingin Sehun memperdulikan perasaannya, memperdulikan pengorbanannya selama ini. Biarkan Jongin untuk egois kali ini._

_Sehun menggenggam tangan besar Jongin, "B-bukan begitu m-maksudku—hiks. Ke-kemarin aku—"_

_"Cukup, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi. Karena pada akhirnya aku akan kalah dan kembali jatuh padamu lagi dan lagi." Jongin melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan._

_"Sehun, kepercayaan itu ibarat selembar kertas. Jika sudah sekali dilipat, maka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali sempurna tanpa lipatan seperti sedia kala," Isakkan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ucapan Jongin terasa menusuk kedalam relung hatinya._

_"Jongin—hiks," Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memohon. Sehun tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan setelah ini. Sehun belum siap akan hal itu. Sehun tahu ia sudah banyak mengecewakan Jongin. Jongin seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Jongin mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu, tetapi terlambat Jongin sudah menutup rapat-rapat kesempatan Sehun untuk mengutarakan kejelasan yang sebenarnya._

_"Sehun," Sehun menggenggam erat lengan Jongin. Tidak perduli kuku-kuku cantiknya akan melukai Jongin. Sehun malah berharap tajam kuku-kuku nya dapat mencegah Jongin mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin Sehun dengar seumur hidupnya._

_"Aku rasa, ini sudah waktunya. Aku—" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika Jongin mengambil jeda dengan mulai menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya berat. Sehun mencoba mengunci tatapan sayu Jongin dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata; tidak-jangan-lakukan-itu-jongin-jangan-aku-tidak-siap-untuk-itu-ku-mohon._

_"Aku fikir, kita sudah tidak cocok. Daya tarik magnet aku, sudah tidak bisa lagi menarikmu untuk terus berada dalam medan magnetku. Sebaiknya, kita—" Sehun menahan nafas nya selagi menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Jongin menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun benci jika Jongin memberikan tatapan sayu yang lemah seperti itu padanya, Sehun merasa secara tidak langsung dia sudah membuat Jongin kehilangan binar dalam kedua bola matanya._

_"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semuanya sampai disini. Karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa selembut Luhan ataupun setampan dia. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku harap kamu bahagia setelah ini dengan dia," Jongin mulai bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menangis sejadi-jadi nya saat ini._

_Ingin rasanya Jongin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun saat ini juga, tapi Jongin tidak bisa. Jongin tidak akan pernah mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun menangis seperti itu akibat dirinya. Katakan Jongin brengsek, tetapi biarkan Jongin egois untuk kali ini._

_Grep._

_"Jongin jangan pergi," Jongin membeku ditempat nya ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Jongin diam, tidak membalas dan tidak juga menolak. Jongin membiarkan Sehun menangis dipunggung lebarnya. Membiarkan dirinya berdekatan dengan Sehun sedikit lebih lama lagi. Cukup lama kedua sejoli itu terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkat di pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap gadis bersurai madu itu._

_"Sehun, jangan menangis," Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Sehun yang basah akibat derasnya air mata dan menghapusnya._

_"Jangan menangis kumohon," Jongin membawa Sehun untuk menatap kedua bola mata nya. Bukannya malah diam, justru tangis Sehun semakin deras. Tidak tega, akhirnya Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala gadis nya itu kepada dada bidang nya._

_Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Sebersit rasa tidak rela menyelimuti relung hati Sehun._

_"Sehun, kamu harus janji sama aku kalau kamu akan selalu bahagia setelah ini. Ada atau tanpa aku," Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk membuat Sehun mengerti._

_"Aku tidak mau," Sehun memasang ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin._

_"Kamu harus mau. Kamu harus kembali seperti dulu. Sehun yang ceria, Sehun yang ramah, Sehun yang heboh, Sehun yang selalu tersenyum, dan Sehun yang belum mengenal siapa Jongin."_

_"Mana bisa seperti itu. Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau," Sehun menatap Jongin tajam dengan pandangan yang dapat Jongin artikan sebagai ketidak relaan._

_"Terserah. Tapi kamu tidak boleh menangisi hal ini lagi. Kamu harus bahagia Sehun. Aku ingin kamu bahagia, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Mungkin Luhan bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu nanti,"_

_"Jongin! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Luhan!" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kilatan marah di kedua mata beningnya yang kembali berkaca-kaca._

_"Tapi tindakan Luhan yang begitu perhatian padamu melebihi aku dan melihat reaksi kamu yang tidak menolak, aku jadi percaya kalau diantara kalian ada apa-apanya." Sehun benci melihat Jongin menatap nya dengan pandangan kalah seperti itu._

_"Bukan begitu! Kamu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Sebenarnya aku—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba._

_Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar dan terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya kamu?" Jongin menegaskan ulang kalimat Sehun yang terpotong._

_"Sebenarnya aku—maaf Jongin tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jongin. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahu Jongin, dan lagipula percuma, semuanya sudah terlambat._

_"Sudah kuduga, dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Kalau begitu, kamu harus mau untuk mengikuti apa yang aku katakan tadi,"_

_"Kalau itu memang mau mu," Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan melakukannya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin."_

_"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jongin." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi dari hadapan Jongin secepatnya takut-takut air matanya akan kembali turun dan semakin membuat dirinya terkesan lemah dimata Jongin atau semakin membuat Jongin merasa kasihan padanya. Sehun tidak ingin dikasihani oleh siapapun termasuk Jongin._

_"Sehun, tunggu!"_

_Grep._

_Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika Jongin menarik lengan nya dan kembali menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu Sehun suka. "Jangan pernah membenciku atau menjauh dariku," Jongin menyesap aroma tubuh Sehun melalui leher jenjang gadis yang sudah menempati kerajaan hatinya selama sepuluh bulan itu._

_"Aku tidak akan membencimu," Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jongin. Menumpukan kepala nya diatas bahu tegap Jongin._

_"Kamu jangan terlalu sering pulang larut, ingat waktu makanmu, kerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh songsaemnim dengan benar, jangan sering membolos lagi, jangan balapan lagi. Dan, janganpernahmelupakanku." Sehun sengaja tidak memberi jeda pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sehun tidak yakin apa Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak sampai Jongin berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Tink."_

_Dengan ucapan Jongin, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin yang mungkin akan menjadi kali terakhirnya ia bisa mendekap Jongin seerat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin minggu depan Jongin sudah bersama gadis lain, kan?_

_"Kajja, aku antar kamu pulang!" Ucap Jongin setelah mereka berdua saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Tetapi dengan cepat Sehun menolaknya, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Kamu hati-hati ya. Jangan kebut-kebutan dan ingat, harus langsung pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi , Jongin!"_

_Jongin terdiam di tempatnya menatap tubuh Sehun yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya. Dadanya terasa sesak menyaksikan tubuh ringkih yang baru saja ia peluk menghilang perlahan ditelan gelap malam kota Seoul. Jongin sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menyesal, menyesal karena telah melepaskan sang Tinkerbell untuk pergi bersama Terence nya._

_( **Flashback four months ago, end** )_

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah Sehun pada malam ketika gadis berbibir tipis itu beranjak meninggalkan dirinya di taman favorite mereka.

Jongin membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa arah yang jelas di sepanjang lorong koridor yang menghubungkan kelas nya dengan kantin.

Ketika Jongin baru saja berbalik disalah satu tikungan tiga arah—maksudnya pertigaan Koridor,red— ia harus dipaksa menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapan mata kepalanya.

Jongin mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Menyaksikan Sehun yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama Luhan disampingnya dalam diam. Jongin menatap nanar Sehun yang benar-benar melaksanakan keinginan Jongin empat bulan yang lalu. Jongin tersenyum pedih ketika keadaan memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah menemukan penggantinya. Hati Jongin menjerit tidak rela. Jongin tidak akan pernah rela.

"Maka dari itu, aku juga bingung!"

"_Oppa_ saja bingung, bagaimana dengan aku?" Sehun masih sibuk mengendalikan tertawanya atas lulucon yang diceritakan oleh Luhan.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, Sehun mau menemani _Oppa_ ke toko buku tidak?"

"Memangnya _Oppa_ ingin membeli apa?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Minseok _Hyung_. Bagaimana? Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea nanti sebagai imbalannya,"

"Benarkah? Aku mau!" Seru Sehun di iringi dengan ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dan perasaan tidak rela itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Luhan mengacak surai Sehun. Jongin bersumpah tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh melakukan itu pada Sehun. Tidak boleh.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sehunna!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu gunanya teman, bukan?" Sehun memamerkan senyum manis nya pada Luhan.

Muak dengan pemandangan yang tersaji, Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, melewati Sehun dan Luhan yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin!" Seru Sehun girang begitu Jongin melintas didepannya. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun sekilas dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk dan sukses membuat senyum manis Sehun lenyap dari wajah mulus nya. Tak memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sudah hampir menangis akibat tatapan menusuknya, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan Luhan yang sudah siap menghajar Jongin dengan kepalan tangannya yang terjulur indah kebawah disisi tubuhnya.

Jongin sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ia mau saat ini. Ya, dia ingin Sehun. Dia hanya ingin Sehun. Dia ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya lagi. Kali ini, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menang atas dirinya. Jongin akan merebut Sehun kembali. Merebut Sehun-nya dari Luhan.

Sementara setelah kepergian Jongin, Luhan mati-matian berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terisak sesenggukan di tengah-tengah koridor yang bisa dikatan tidak sepi.

"Sehun, sudah ya. Jangan menangis lagi, tidak enak dilihat oleh orang-orang," Luhan mengelus-elus punggung Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat gadis cadel itu menghentikan isakannya.

"Jongin membenciku, _Oppa_. Jongin melupakan aku. Jongin sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi," Luhan mendesah berat. Sesungguhnya pola fikir Sehun masih sangat-sangat seperti anak usia TK kalau boleh dibilang, tetapi kenapa Sehun sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Jongin yang _notabene_-nya adalah pria-dewasa-sebelum-waktunya.

"Percaya sama _Oppa_, Jongin tidak membenci Sehun," bujuk Luhan pelan-pelan. Jujur saja, ia merasa seperti seorang penculik saat ini. Ditambah dengan tatapan geli yang dilayangkan oleh murid-murid yang melintas didepan mereka.

"Tapi tadi Jongin seperti tidak suka melihatku. Dan Jongin tidak menjawab sapaanku," Sehun masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya membuat Luhan ingin menyeret Jongin saat ini juga ke hadapan Sehun dan menyuruh pria berkulit tan itu meminta maaf pada Sehun. Tapi Luhan mengurunkan niatnya, bisa-bisa ia kelepasan meninju wajah Jongin nanti.

Luhan tahu, Sehun masih mencintai Jongin. Itu alasan kenapa Sehun selalu menolak pernyataan cinta Luhan. Karena Sehun masih belum bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Jongin yang sudah terlalu melekat padanya. Luhan juga tahu bahwa Jongin pun sama hal nya dengan Sehun. Hanya saja, Jongin mengganggap Luhan sebagai dinding penghalang antara dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Mungkin Jongin sedang mempunyai masalah, makanya dia seperti itu tadi. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

_Berhasil!_

Dengan iming-iming sesuatu yang masuk akal tentang Jongin, Sehun dapat diluluhkan begitu saja.

Luhan tahu, Tinkerbell tidak seharusnya bersama Terence. Karena Tinkerbell diciptakan hanya untuk Peterpan. Walaupun Peterpan pada akhirnya akan berujung dengan Wendy. Tetapi selama sosok Wendy itu tidak datang kedalam kehidupan Peterpan dan Tinkerbell dan Peterpan tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi, maka Peterpan dan Tinkerbell akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

_Simple_.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Chanyeol tengah disibukan dengan segala sesuatu nya untuk persiapan acara konser amal di sekolahnya. Selaku ketua OSIS, sudah sepantas nya Chanyeol bertanggung jawab atas anggota-anggotanya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menjalankan tugas nya dengan benar kalau sahabatnya, Jongin, sudah tidak menampakkan batang hidung lebih dari tiga hari ini.

Setelah pria berkulit tan itu berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi keluar kelas seminggu yang lalu, Jongin malah semakin kacau saat kembali ke kelas. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang menimpa Jongin, tapi yang pasti Jongin baru sajamenerima suatu keadaan dimana ada kaitannya dengan Sehun. Dan sudah tiga hari Jongin membolos tanpa kabar, ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Bahkan Sehun sampai bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Jongin. Kalau Chanyeol memberitahukan hal itu pada Jongin, Chanyeol yakin Jongin pasti akan langsung melemparnya dengan buku karena menganggap Chanyeol hanya membual belaka.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol berlari menuju seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol? Lo cari Baekhyun?" Tebak Kyungsoo dengan senyum iseng. Chanyeol langsung merona akibat ulah Kyungsoo, tapi tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya Chanyeol memikirkan sang pujaan hati, Baekhyun.

"Bukan! Gue mau tanya, lo liat Jongin gak? Atau mungkin lo ada komunikasi sama si bodoh itu selama tiga hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol serius membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Chanyeol lebih jauh.

"Jongin ya? Itu anak masih galau gara-gara Sehun? Haduh, kalau misalnya bunuh orang itu enggak dosa, udah gue bunuh dia dari kapan tahu," ucap Kyungsoo sadis. Habis, Kyungsoo gemas dengan Jongin yang terlalu berlarut-larut dalam ketidak jelasan. Kalau masih ingin lanjut, ya cepat dilanjut. Kalau ingin _move on_, ya cepat _move on_. Kalau iya ya iya kalau tidak ya tidak. Jangan nanti iya nanti tidak habis itu iya lagi.

"Tadi gue liat dia jalan di koridor kelas 1A, kayaknya mau ke atap sekolah deh," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Mata Chanyeol langsung membukat seketika, "HAH?!"

Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya, terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika seorang ketua OSIS bersuara bariton seperti Chanyeol memekik dengan tidak tahu dirinya tepat di hadapanmu?

"Lo serius?! Lo gak bercanda, kan?!" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut heran karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Memang ada salah nya Jongin pergi ke atap? Bukannya—

"Jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri!" Seru Chanyeol heboh.

"HAH?!" Gantian sekarang Kyungsoo yang memekik terkejut dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus cegah si Jongin, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menarik lengan mungil Kyungsoo dengan tak berperasaan. Kyungsoo ingin melakukan acara mengaduh akibat cengkraman Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat pada lengannya, tetapi ia urungkan karena menurutnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk sekedar mengaduh. Jongin, sahabat mereka lebih penting saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia harus merebut Sehun kembali. Hatinya masih menginginkan Sehun untuk menjadi pemiliknya. Hari ini, Jongin akan mengajak Sehun untuk kembali bersama dalam sebuah ikatan sepasang kekasih dan disaksikan oleh ratusan murid di sekolah. Tidak peduli apakah Sehun mau menerimanya kembali atau tidak. Kalaupun nantinya Sehun menolak, setidaknya Jongin sudah berusaha mendapatkan apa yang hatinya mau, kan?

_BRUK.  
_  
"JONGIN!" Jongin tersentak ketika pintu atap terbanting kuat diikuti dengan kemunculan dua orang berwajah panik yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

"Jongin, mau ngapain lo disini?! Jangan bilang lo lagi mau bunuh diri?! Astaga Jongin! Lo gak boleh kayak gitu cuma karena lo putus asa sama perasaan lo!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin dengan brutal.

"Iya bener tuh apa yang dibilang Chanyeol! Lagian, kan, bunuh diri itu dosa!" Tambah Kyungsoo sama tidak karuan nya dengan Chanyeol membuat Jongin semakin menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung yang teramat.

"Apaan sih lo berdua? Aneh banget," Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari hadapannya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menganga tidak mengerti atas ucapan ambigu—menurut mereka—Jongin.

"Gue mau Sehun," Jongin menyandarkan dirinya disebuah dinding pembatas yang terdapat disekeliling atas sekolah.

"Maksud nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Gue mau Sehun. Sebelum mantan jadi punya orang lain, gue masih boleh menginginkan nya, kan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdiam membisu. Walaupun mereka tidak paham betul apa maksud dari kata-kata Jongin, tapi mereka tahu, Jongin akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedari dulu.

"Lo berdua harus bantuin gue," Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo serempak mengacungkan jempol mereka kearah Jongin, pertanda bahwa apapun yang Jongin perintahkan akan mereka lakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, acara konser amal itu berjalan dengan lancar dan cukup meriah. Para tamu undangan sebagian besar dapat memenuhi undangan yang ditujukan bagi mereka. Para pengisi acara juga melakukan perform mereka dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Dan saat ini, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 15:30. Itu artinya, acara sudah hampir mencapai puncak nya. Sebagian besar siswa dan siswi masih memenuhi aula outdoor yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pementasan. Baekhyun, sang pembawa acara tengah berbisik-bisik dengan Chanyeol dipojok kiri panggung. Beberapa murid memprotes kemesraan dua sejoli yang dinilai kurang tahu tempat itu. Tapi beberapa ada juga yang menahan untuk tidak gigit jari saking iri nya dengan keharmonisan hubungan pasangan Ketua OSIS dan Diva sekolah itu.

"_Oppa_, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mesra sekali ya? Didalam kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja masih bisa terlihat seromantis itu dengan saling berbisik," komentar Sehun, iri. Jika saja ia masih bersama Jongin, bukan tidak mungkin Sehun akan mendapat panggung duet bersama pria tan itu.

Luhan terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Sehun, "Kenapa? Kamu cemburu karena Jongin tidak seromantis Chanyeol semasa kalian berpacaran dulu?" Sehun refleks menginjak kaki Luhan yang terbalut sneakers hitam andalannya.

"_Oppa_ apaan sih! Gak lucu tau," Protes Sehun tak terima karena Luhan kembali menyeret-nyeret Jongin dalam pembicaraan mereka. Baru saja Luhan ingin membalas perkataan Sehun, Baekhyun sudah kembali membuka suara dari atas panggung sana.

"Nah, teman-teman sekalian, sepertinya acara puncak kita yaitu berdansa akan ditunda beberapa menit kedepan," terdengar desahan kecewa dari berbagai penjuru murid di lapangan _outdoor_ tersebut. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, memaklumi atas kekecewaan teman-temannya.

"Mari kita berikan luang untuk salah seorang teman kita yang akan menyumbangkan suara nya disini," suara bisik-bisik mulai menyeruak untuk menerka-nerka siapa kira-kira orang yang akan menyumbangkan suaranya secara mendadak seperti ini?

"Kita sambut, ini dia, Jongin!" Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung menyambut kehadiran Jongin diatas panggung. Siapa yang tidak _excited_ ketika seorang kinka seperti Jongin akan menyumbangkan sebuah penampilan yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan didepan khalayak banyak? Jongin pasti merencanakan sesuatu jika sampai melakukan hal selangka ini.

"Selamat Sore semuanya,"

"Sore," Sahut sebagian besar murid yang tengah memfokuskan pandangan pada Jongin yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya dengan setelan jeans serta kaus v neck putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua diatas panggung sana. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang merasa bahwa nyawa nya baru saja tercabut akibat sosok Jongin yang muncul secara tidak terduga.

"Izinkan saya berdiri diatas panggung ini untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang dimasa lalu saya dan sampai sekarang masih menjebak saya untuk terus membawa nya ikut serta dalam masa depan saya," Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sudah hampir empat hari ini tidak tertangkap oleh indera penglihat nya.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam ketika sosok yang ia cari tengah menatap nya dari radius sejauh 15 meter "Dan orang itu adalah, Sehun."

Jongin mulai memainkan gitar nya, di iringi Chanyeol yang memegang kendali drum di belakang sana. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,  
Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat,  
Under blankets and warm sheets._

Sehun terkejut tentu saja. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Jongin akan melakukan hal senekat ini di hadapan murid satu penjuru sekolah dan jangan lupakan para songsaemnim yang juga menyaksikan aksi Jongin yang—nekat atau romantis? Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi. Yang Sehun tahu degup jantungnya terus bertalu-talu dalam rongga dada nya sejak nama Jongin terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

_If only I could be in that bed again..._  
_If only it were me instead of him..._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain?_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

Sehun akan bersumpah bahwa semua yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi jika ia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman erat Luhan pada tangan nya. Dan demi neverland, Sehun ingin berlari memeluk Jongin saat ini juga lalu berteriak bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan melakukan semua hal yang Jongin lakukan untuknya.

_Fourteen months and seven days ago...  
Oh, I know you know,  
How we felt about that night.  
Just your skin against the window...  
Oh, we took it slow,  
And we both know...  
It should've been me inside that car.  
It should've been me instead of him... in the dark._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain?_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

Air mata Sehun sukses mengalir deras tanpa izin dari gadis berkulit sehalus porcelain itu. Dada nya berdenyut sakit ketika menangkap tatapan kalah dari mata Jongin lagi. Sehun tahu, sedikit banyak hancur nya hubungan mereka pasti akibat dari kedekatan Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang normal dengan Luhan untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih. Tapi Sehun berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, Tinkerbell, Peterpan dan juga Neverland bahwa hubungannya dan Luhan hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih. Terlepas dari perasaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya pada gadis albino itu.

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling)_  
_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated)_  
_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it)_  
_It happens all the time love, yeah._

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this was right:_  
_Don't throw it all away?_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things..._  
_Like we used to?_  
_Oh, like we used to..._

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dari seluruh murid mengiringi turunnya air mata Sehun yang semakin deras. Luhan yang sedari tadi membeku disamping Sehun, perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya pada jari-jemari lentik Sehun ketika sosok Jongin turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Sehun dan dirinya berdiri.

"Sehun," Jongin sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan Sehun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah waktu yang seakan melambat atau Jongin yang berjalan terlalu cepat kearah Sehun dan Luhan, Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi.

"_Tink_? Hei, _don't cry please_, _okay_?" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menyeka lelehan kristal bening itu perlahan-lahan, seakan-akan Sehun akan hancur jika tidak dilakukan seperti itu.

"_Tink_, _say anything to me please_?" Jongin mengelus kedua pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Mencoba membawa pandangan Sehun tertuju pada matanya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya dan menatap Jongin bengis. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh dari nya, "_Go away from me_, _you stupid brat_!"

"_Tink_—"

"_Don't call me like that_! _We've ended_, _dude_!" Sehun berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari Jongin yang mendekat kearah nya.

"_I know I was wrong_. _I know it all_, _but can you just listen to me first_?" Mohon Jongin pada Sehun.

"_What else should I hear from you_, huh?" Balas Sehun ketus. _Gantian, Jongin. Gantian aku yang jahat sama kamu, _batin Sehun.

"_I'm sorry_. Aku menyesal, aku tahu ini memalukan tapi kamu harus percaya bahwa aku menyesal," ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun mendengus pelan, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menubruk tubuh tegap Jongin yang berada dihadapannya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Setelah kamu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dan mengabaikanku, kamu baru menyesal nya sekarang? Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja?"

Sementara Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan seluruh _Shipper_ Jongin-Sehun tengah dibanjiri ketegangan ditempat mereka berdiri.

"_Let me ask you once again_. _Does he do what i've done with you_, hm? _Does he do all these thing like i used to_?" Walau hanya sekalipun, Sehun tidak akan pernah berani berbohong pada Jongin. Maka, gelengan lemah diberikan Sehun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Senyum Jongin merekah setelahnya.

"Sehun, _my momma_ _told me don't lose you_, _because the best luck i had was you_. _And i know one thing that i love you_. _I can't lose you_, _breathing become so heavy without you_," Sehun bisa meleleh sekarang juga kalau ia mau. Manik malam milik Jongin tidak pernah memancarkan keraguan kedalam oniks hazel milik Sehun saat Sehun memblokade mata elang pemuda yang lebih tua tiga bulan dari nya itu.

Jongin menyodorkan satu _bucket_ bunga mawar merah kepada Sehun dalam posisi bertekuk lutut di atas tanah yang tadi ia pijak, "_So, comeback to me please_. _This is a command_, _I don't accept any kind of rejection_,"

Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar dari para siswa dan siswi yang menyaksikan adegan kembali bersatu nya Peterpan dan Tinkerbell yang teramat romantis. Sebagian besar siswa berfikir, "_Pantas saja Sehun betah berlama-lama menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin_. _Jongin nya saja berani melakukan aksi nekat seperti ini_," Lain hal nya para Siswa, lain pula para Siswi.

_"Gue sih kalo jadi Sehun, Jongin nya daritadi udah gue peluk kali,"_

"_Sumpah demi apa, kalo gue jadi Sehun langsung gue terima gak pake babibu lagi,_"

"_Anjir, tolong, otp _—_One True Pairing, red_— _gue mesra banget!_"

Sehun sengaja berlama-lama menatap Jongin. Sejujurnya, ia malu karena Jongin memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini di depan umum. Tapi disisi lain, Sehun juga senang melihat Jongin melakukan ini semua demi membawa nya kembali bersama.

"TERIMA UDAH TERIMA LAMA BANGET, ELAH!"

"YAILAH MASIH AJA KAKU PADAHAL UDAH PERNAH JADI MANTAN, TERIMA APA CEPETAN! BIKIN GREGET AJA NIH,"

"TAU NIH SEHUN! KALO LO GAK MAU KAN UDAH BANYAK YANG SIAP GANTIIN,"

"YEE DODOL! UDAH CEPET TERIMA, NANTI KAKI NYA JONGIN KERAM TUH KELAMAAN BERTEKUK LUTUT,"

"ANJIR CEPETAN WOI TERIMA, LO YANG DIAJAK BALIKAN KENAPA GUE YANG DEG-DEG BEGINI?!" ini teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar paling **merdu** diantara teriakan teman-teman yang lain.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memperhatikan wajah-wajah tidak sabaran dari teman-temannya. Sehun bingung sendiri, apakah seruan teman-temannya tadi adalah sebuah dukungan atau sebuah pelampiasan dari sebuah kegiatan orasi? Takut seruan-seruan tidak sabaran tadi semakin menggila, Sehun beralih menatap Jongin kembali.

"_Selfish is that your character can never change_," sindir Sehun yang hanya dibalas seringai tipis oleh Jongin.

"_So_?" Sehun menyambar bunga mawar yang Jongin pegang lalu berkata, "Masih harus aku jawab, ya?" Jongin menyeringai nakal atas jawaban Sehun, lalu Jongin bangkit dari posisi nya dan menyambar bibir ranum Sehun secepat yang ia bisa dan hal itu langsung mengundang jeritan-jeritan histeris para gadis disekeliling Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah mengalami masa pubertas mereka.

"KYAAAA, _LIVE STREAMING_!"

"WAAAAH AKHIRNYA SETELAH SHIPPER KALIAN _PUASA_ BERBULAN-BULAN YA,"

"TENANG, UDAH GUE VIDEO-IN NIH!"

"BURUAN DI BURN KE DVD WOI, SEBAR KE FANSCLUB SHIPPER MEREKA!"

"OTAK _BYUNTAE_ SEMUA YA LO PADA,"

"ASIK! JONGIN SAMA SEHUN PAJAK BALIKAN NYA BISA KALI SATU SEKOLAH TRAKTIR DI STURBUCKS,"

"YOI! SEKALIAN, J-CO SATU LUSIN PER ORANG YA! DITUNGGU,"

"GAK KASIH PAJAK BALIKAN, BIARIN AJA GAK LANGGENG! HAHAHHAHA BERCANDA BRO,"

Dan seruan tidak tahu diri semakin menggema ditengah lapangan itu. Langit sore yang mulai berwarna jingga drngan puluhan burung yang berterbangan diatas sana menjadi saksi atas kembalinya dua insan manusia tersebut. Jongin masih setia memagut bibir cherry Sehun dengan dalam, membawanya kedalam sebuah _french kiss_ hangat yang memabukkan bagi Sehun.

"Now, lets fly to our **neverland**?" Jongin semakin melebarkan seringai setannya setelah memutus pagutannya pada bibir Sehun. Tidak ada yang aneh memang atas kata-kata Jongin, tetapi ketika Sehun menyadari apa maksud dari Neverland yang Jongin sebutkan, secara refleks Sehun memukul lengan Jongin.

"YAK, DASAR HITAM _BYUNTAE_!"

**Fin**

a/n; Hello! Series ketiga nih, request dari salah satu reviewer! :-D

_Dear_ **_SilverPearl03_**,

Ini dia request kamu! :-D Semoga suka ya^^

Maaf ya update nya late banget huhuhuhu kemarin mood buat nulis bener-bener lagi seret banget hiks maaf ya :"( Maaf kalau cerita ini agak kurang memuaskan dan sedikit enggak jelas, soalnya basic lagunya galau sih;-; Tadinya mau dibikin sad ending, tapi lagi gak ngefeel buat yang sedih-sedih /ditabok/

Terus, makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview series kedua! Aku minta maaf banget karena engga bikin balesan. Tapi tenang, review nya udah aku baca semua. Dan buat yang request, sabar yap ada yang udah selesai dan ada juga yang masih in progress mwahahahaha XD Sekali lagi makasih banget 3

**Saranghae Yeorobun^^ **

Okay aku cuap-cuap nya segini aja ya hehehe nanti panjangan author's note nya lagi daripada ceritanya /GAK/

**So mind to review again?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast; Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Daniel Lachapelle

warn; boyxboy, shou-ai, alternative-universe, ooc, typo(s).

pair;

Kai x Sehun  
.

Timezone  
.

—airsh—  
.

Happy Reading

Menjadi single parent untuk keponakan satu-satunya adalah hal tergila yang harus dilakukan bagi Kim Jongin, sang eksekutif muda diusianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun.

Daniel, bocah berumur empat tahun itu kini tengah menarik-narik Jongin yang terduduk lemas di salah satu bangku. Tak perduli lelaki yang sejak 3 tahun lalu sudah berganti status menjadi ayahnya itu masih sanggup menemaninya memainkan ratusan permainan yang tersedia di tempat bermain bernama timezone ini.

"Daddy, oh please! I wanna be the winner!" Jongin menghela nafas berat ketika mendengar rengekkan dari Daniel.

"Let's have home," Jongin menyeret anaknya untuk keluar dari area bermain anak-anak itu. Tetapi malah disambut dengan tangisan tak terima dari Daniel.

"No Daddy, No! I need to win the game, Daddy!"

Baru tiba dari Jerman pukul sembilan pagi tadi, dengan jam tidur yang sangat berantakan karena rapat ini, proyek itu, bertemu dengan kolega ini, dan ini itu lainnya membuat 2 minggu Jongin di Jerman sangat suram. Bahkan Jongin benar-benar belum tidur selama tiga hari terakhir.  
Oh Tuhan, Jongin hanya menginginkan istirahat untuk saat ini. Tiga jam sudah Jongin habiskan untuk menemani Daniel bermain dan sudah tiga jam pula Jongin mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal karena kekalahan yang diterima oleh anaknya itu.

"Kim Daniel, dengar. Daddy lelah. Daddy belum tidur sama sekali selama tiga hari terakhir, sayang. Bisakah kita pulang saja sekarang dan gantinya Daddy akan membelikanmu segudang mainan yang kamu inginkan?"

"No way! Aku tidak mau, Daddy." Jongin mendengus sebal. Selembut apapun ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan mengambil hati anaknya itu, akan berakhir sia-sia. Jongin merutuki sifat keras kepala yang secara turun-temurun mendarah daging di keluarganya.

"Hei adik kecil, kamu kenapa?" Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dan Jongin tersadar bahwa Daniel tidak dihadapannya lagi.

"Aku benci sama Daddy!" Jongin benar-benar sudah lelah dengan anak itu. Yatuhan, setelah memaksa Jongin untuk merelakan jam tidurnya dan menemaninya bermain ini-itu, sekarang anaknya itu akan bicara yang tidak-tidak dengan orang asing? Sungguh tidak adil.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Daniel dan orang asing yang tengah mengajak Daniel berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu membenci, Daddymu?"

"Daddy tidak mau menemaniku bermain, Mommy!"

_Deg._

Apa? Jongin tidak mungkin salah dengarkan? Daniel memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan Mommy? Seseorang tolong buat Daniel menjadi anak yang berbakti pada Jongin.

"Eh?" Orang asing itu terkesiap mendengar ucapan Daniel. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika dipanggil dengan sebutan ibu oleh bocah yang baru semenit lalu kau kenal?

"Daniel, ayo pulang, sayang." Jongin kembali merendahkan dirinya untuk menyamakan tinggi Daniel.

"Tidak mau! Daddy saja kalau Daddy mau," Daniel beralih menarik tangan orang yang ia panggil Mommy itu.

"E-eum Tuan? Apa anda tidak keberatan jika saya membawa anak anda bermain sebentar?" Jongin memperhatikan orang itu. Sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya, hanya saja tampilannya sangat casual dengan setelan sneakers, skinny jeans dan kaus putih. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih lengkap dengan kemeja marun yang di padu-padankan dengan dasi hitam.

"Mungkin saya akan membuat anak anda mau pulang bersama anda?" Jongin pasrah. Ia harus mengalah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyerahkan anaknya kepada orang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Baiklah,"

.

Jongin duduk dan memperhatikan Daniel yang tengah bermain dengan pemuda itu. Ia tertegun melihat pemuda itu mampu menguasai Daniel dan terlihat akrab dengan Daniel walau baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan menit.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Jongin menghangat dan bibirnya terangkat membuat lengkungan bernama senyum.

"Daddy, ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah memenangkan permainannya!" Lamunan Jongin buyar ketika Daniel sudah menarik-narik lengannya.

"Kau senang?" Jongin menatap Daniel denga senyumnya.

"Tentu saja! Berkat _samchon_ ini pastinya," Daniel menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga pemuda tersebut bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu–" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya menatap pemuda dihapannya. Seolah mengerti maksud Jongin, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_."

"Ok, Sehun-_ssi_. Aku Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan terimakasih karena telah membuat Daniel berhasil memenangkan permainan tadi,"

"Tidak masalah. Dan aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Daniel sangat menggemaskan, aku nyaman berlama-lama dengannya."

_Oops_. Sepertinya lampu hijau sudah dinyalakan.

"Kalau begitu, dimana rumahmu, Sehun-_ssi_? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku."

"Apartementku di Gangnam-gu, Jongin-ssi. Dan sebelumnya terimakasih,"

Jongin membiarkan Daniel menggenggam tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan Sehun.

Jongin rasa, tidak ada salahnya memulai dengan Sehun. Siapa tahu masa depannya dan Daniel ada pada diri Sehun.

FIN

Hi, guys!

Long time no see, right? This is was **eiridesh**. I'm sorry for the retard continuing this fic. I'm feel so sorry:(( related to the difficulty acessing this site.

ffn di blokir, ya di PC? Aku gak bisa akses lewat manapun, di safari pun selalu server nya yang dibilang error. Ini pun setengah mati buat update (—oke, this too much tapi sumpah gaboong.)

Maaf banget kalo chapter ini kependekan atau enggak jelas dan lebih parah nya lagi ini gak ada suggest dari lagi apapun, aku cuma repost aja, mau ngetest bisa kekirim apa engga :')

Then, thank you banget buat reviews di chapter sebelumnya, oh my dear God, i'm about to crying as usual:')

Terserah chapter ini mau di review apa enggak, seikhlas nya aja ok :')

Dan satu lagi, buat yang nunggu **A Versus O Chapter 3**, **mungkin** bakal aku post besok ( **Kalau bisa kekirim juga**, ya hehe )


	5. Chapter 5

[ Series 5 ] – Friendzone

Song suggestion; _**Jason Mraz – I Won't Give Up**_

( _I might suggestions to u, listen to the song while_ _reading._ )

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

KaiHun

Romance, School Life

Warn; shou-ai, boyxboy, alternative-universe, ooc, typo(s)

.

Presented by Glexiaresh Airish

.

Happy Reading!

.

Menurut kebanyakan orang, masa-masa paling indah itu adalah masa sekolah menengah atas. Dimana pada tingkat sekolah senior itu, sebagian banyak dari anak-anak yang sedang berada dalam masa peralihan dari anak-anak menuju dewasa atau yang biasa disebut sebagai masa remaja itu mendapatkan pengalaman-pengalaman yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. Boleh ambil contoh, kasus kenakalan-kenakalan kecil seperti daftar keterangan tidak masuk tanpa izin dalam absensi yang meningkat drastis, semakin menyepelekan tugas, menganggap remeh nasihat-nasihat para _songsaemnim_, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu untuk hal tidak penting, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal diluar dugaan yang dapat membuat para _songsaemnim_ frustasi mengatasinya.

Seperti hal nya saat ini, salah seorang pria dengan surai _magenta_ menyala tengah melakukan aksi brutalnya menjahili teman satu kelas nya dan berlari dengan tawa puas setelahnya. Pemuda berperawakan mungil dengan _eyeliner_ yang mempertajam kedua matanya telihat sangat menikmati jam kosong dadakan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma—tanpa tugas satu nomor pun— oleh _songsaengnim_ yang seharusnya mengajar dengan alasan sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang _fit_.

"Byun Baekhyun, hentikan! Kau merusak tatanan poni rambutku, idiot!" Lengkingan suara protes setinggi lima oktaf dari seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki nametag Park Chorong di dada sebelah kirinya membuat tawa Baekhyun, si pria bersurai magenta menyala tadi semakin tertawa lebar.

"Ya! Chorong-_ya_, kau terlihat lebih **bergairah** dengan _messy hair_ buatanku," goda Baekhyun seraya meluncurkan sebuah tarikan kilat pada dagu Chorong.

"Asdfghjkl Byun Baekhyun musnah kau!" Merasa keselamatannya terancam, Baekhyun pun langsung menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan kedepan kelas.

Manik mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tangannya diatas meja pada deretan kursi bagian belakang yang terletak dipojok kelas. Setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut, seringai setan kembali menghiasi wajah Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehuuuuun," Sapa Baekhyun riang pada pemudai bersurai _brunette_ yang masih menelungkup diatas meja nya.

"..." Hanya desiran angin yang diterima Baekhyun sebagai balasan atas sapaannya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun meraih salah satu kursi yang dideret depan meja Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tidur ya?" Masih sama. Baekhyun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sehun.

Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya. Seraya memainkan surai Sehun, mencoba mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?" tanya seorang namja lain yang baru saja datang dari sudut lain kelas dan mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Aku pusing, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo." jawab Sehun dengan nada yang terkesan uring-uringan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan bingung tetapi langsung menyunggingkan senyum evil setelahnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak sepenuhnya pusing, kan? Kau melihat tuan Kim _perfect_ Jongin itu, kan? Melihatnya bersama gadis paling cantik seantero sekolah ini dan kau cemburu ?" Namja lain yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana langsung menjejalinya dengan rentetan tudingan.

"DIAM KAU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

_**Buk!**__**  
**_  
_**Gotcha**_. Kepala seorang Park Chanyeol baru saja didaratkan sebuah buku tebal yang dilempar oleh namja yang sedang tidak dalam mood baiknya.

Jangan lupakan para cupid yang menebar panah cinta di masa-masa ini. Biasanya, kebanyakan dari para siswa maupun siswi mendapatkan kisah cinta mereka di tingkat ini. Merasakan manis pahit nya kehidupan cinta pertama. Konyol memang, _but you just have to admit it_.

Naas nya, cinta pertama Sehun tidak seindah cerita-cerita dalam novel maupun drama-drama korea yang sering ia dengar dari Baekhyun.

**Friendzone.**

Istilah itu adalah istilah tergila yang pernah memasukki gendang telinga Oh Sehun.

"Yak! Aku benar, kan? Oh ayolah, tuan Oh. Akui saja," Chanyeol terus menggoda Sehun yang semakin uring-uringan di bangku nya.

"Ne! Aku tidak pusing! Aku melihat tuan Kim itu! Iya! Bersama yeoja paling cantik seantero sekolah bermarga Jung itu! Dan iya, aku cemburu! Puas kau?" Sehun bersungut-sungut kepada Chanyeol dengan manik mata yang hampir menumpahkan cairan bening itu.

"..."

Tak ada satupun dari ketiga orang namja bermarga Park, Byun dan Do itu yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka menatap Sehun tak percaya.

_Perasaan macam apa ini?_ Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia memang benar-benar tersandung suatu kasus bernama Friendzone. Konyol sekali.

.

Jam olahraga.

Itu artinya sekarang jam pelajaran kosong. Seluruh guru sedang mengikuti rapat di ruang auditorium.

Sementara Sehun masih berkecamuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tengah meletakkan kepala nya diatas meja dengan lemas ditemani dengan earphone yang tergantung indah di telinga nya.

_Tap...__Tap…__  
_  
Sehun tersentak dalam diam, ketika ia menyadari Jongin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia menatap Jongin sinis dan membalikkan kepala nya menghadap ke dinding disamping nya.  
Jongin mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Sehunna, kau kenapa?" Jongin mencoba mengajak Sehun berbicara

"..." Hening yang Jongin dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Ia berniat untuk membalikkan badan Sehun, tapi—

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Seru Sehun, galak. Dan sukses menghentikan pergerakkan Jongin. Jongin menautkan alisnya. Semakin dibuat bingung oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau—" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Sehun bangkit dan menatapnya tajam, penuh dengan sorot ketidaksukaan atau—kekecewaan? Jongin menepis pemikirannya didetik berikutnya dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus.

"Tutup mulutmu, tuan Kim Jongin." Oh Sehun berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termangu di tempatnya dengan otak dan pandangan blank menatap punggung kecil Sehun yang menjauh dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dihadiahi umpatan demi umpatan bengis dari siswa-siswi lain yang tak sengaja ia tabrak yang juga melintas disepanjang tangga dan koridor yang ia lewati.

Sementara Jongin masih terduduk dikelas sambil menautkan alisnya. Ia masih tak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Lamunan Jongin tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh bunyi bising dari sebuah benda tipis panjang berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di bangku sebelahnya.

Jongin menatap benda itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ponsel milik Sehun. Ia tersenyum jahil di sepersekian detik berikutnya. Ia meraih benda berlambangkan sebuah apel dibagian belakangnya itu dan beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang menurutnya didatangi oleh Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja, Sehunna."

.

Sehun tengah menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan irama lagu yang kini tengah melantun diruang dance itu. Raut wajah nya kacau sekali. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai yang keras dan tak menyadari bahwa satu sosok tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia terlalu asik dengan dunia nya sendiri.

Asik dengan perasaan kacau balau nya.

"Aku bisa gila!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Mencari-cari sesuatu didalam sana. Tapi matanya membulat sempurna di detik berikutnya.

"Yak! Bodoh sekali kau, Oh Sehun!" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas keluar dari studio tersebut.

Sehun seperti orang linglung. Dia kembali menelusuri koridor dengan tak beraturan. Tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung—atau lebih tepatnya bengis— dari siswa-siswi lainnya.

_Aku harus menemukan ponselku. Kalau tidak, bisa mati aku. _Batinnya panik.

Sehun menuju kelasnya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terlihat dari jendela bahwa pasangan _happy virus_ bermarga Park dan Byun itu tengah membuat kerusuhan dikelasnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL! KALIAN HARUS MENOLONGKU!" Jerit Sehun sedikit heboh tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkesan tidak memperdulikan jeritan Sehun. Mereka masih sibuk tertawa dengan beberapa murid lainnya. Merasa terabaikan, mau tidak mau membuat Sehun—terpaksa— harus mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya yang _neomu kyeowo_ dengan mulai melancarkan aksi merengeknya pada Baekhyun, sialnya Baekhyun semakin tidak menghiraukan Sehun dengan jurus merengek nya. Menyaksikan bahwa kedua orang ini terkesan _didn't give any shit for Sehun's problem_ dan menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinga mereka membuat Sehun menghentakkan kakinya geram dan melayangkan kutukan untuk kedua temannya itu karena tak bisa diajak untuk serius sama sekali, dimanapun dan kapanpun itu.

Merasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dan Kyungsoo pun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan buku tugasnya yang menggunung disisi mejanya, akhirnya Sehun pun berlari keluar kelas. Memutuskan untuk mencari ponsel nya sendiri. Ia menatap langit sebentar, sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, setelah ia berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan pandangan usil. Smirk evil tersungging di bibir ketiganya. Dan mereka bertos-ria dengan murid-murid lainnya.

"Rencana pertama, success!"

.

Sehun berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Kali ini, ia memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. _Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi apa ya?_ Batin Sehun bingung.

Ketika Sehun berbelok diujung koridor, matanya memanas. Jantungnya seakan meronta untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Kaki nya seakan bertransformasi menjadi jelly. Dan suara petir yang menggelegar menjadi penghantar turunnya krystal bening dari mata namja berkulit pucat itu.

Ia ingin tak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah refleksi nyata dan sulit bagi akal sehatnya jika mengsugestikan yang ia lihat hanyalah ilusi belaka. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan—terlalu nyata, setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

"Jongin..." Lirih Sehun yang masih setia menatap nyalang pemandangan dihadapannya. Jongin yang merasa dipanggil, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

"Sehunna..."

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin ikut berlari mengejar Sehun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa reaksi Sehun akan seperti tadi. Tapi, ini akan melancarkan rencananya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum setan diwajah mulusnya.

"Sehunna! Tunggu aku," Jongin mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Membuat Jongin sedikit meringis karena tenaga yang Sehunkeluarkan tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Dengar aku! Yang kau lihat itu bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan! Aku dan Krystal han—"

_**PLAK!**_

"Aku tak mau dengar apapun darimu!" Sehun mengambil jeda dengan menghela nafas sebentar dan, "Aku. Membencimu. Kim Jongin." Jongin tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun yang diberikan tekanan disetiap katanya. Sehun memberikan tatapan kalah nya pada Jongin sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

.

Sudah berkali-kali Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat selama satu jam terakhir di taman belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ia tak perduli dengan hujan yang sudah mengguyur dan membasah kuyupi seragam dan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dadanya sesak serasa dihujam berbagai macam benda tumpul.

Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun sedari kecil. Orang yang selalu berada disisi Sehun sepanjang tujuh belas tahun Sehun hidup selain kedua orangtua Sehun sendiri. Jongin seorang yang tampan, ramah, pintar, supel dan juga populer disekolah. Menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket dan ketua OSIS. Dijadikan idola oleh hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah baik siswa maupun siswi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Sehun, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Jongin. Sehun hanyalah seorang murid biasa. Tidak pintar, tidak menjabat sebagai apapun, tidak mudah bergaul dan selalu dikatakan sebagai benalu dalam hidup Jongin oleh siswa-siswi seantero sekolah.

Tak jarang memang jika sehun selalu dihujani ejekkan seperti;

_"Oh Sehun, kan, hanya bergaul dengan Jongin agar terbawa menjadi populer juga,"_

atau,

_"Apa bagusnya seorang Oh Sehun sampai Jongin mau bersahabat baik dengannya?"__"Atau jangan-jangan Jongin menyukai Sehun?"__"Tidak mungkin Jongin mau dengan murid rendahan seperti Sehun, lebih baik Jongin dengan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang nyata-nyata lebih segala-galanya dari Sehun,"__  
_  
atau,

_"Oh Sehun, kan, hanya anak seorang supir dan seorang pembantu dirumah Jongin. Jadi ia tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jongin,"__  
_  
Sehun sudah terlalu biasa dengan caci maki seperti itu. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Jongin. Dan seharusnya perasaan ini tidak boleh ia biarkan menjadi berlarut-larut seperti ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Merasa dirinya semakin seperti seorang idiot yang mengenaskan, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Setidaknya mengambil tas dan pulang akan lebih baik ketimbang harus berdiri menangis dibawah hujan. Ia hanya ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat ini ke kasurnya.

Sehun yakin matanya sudah terlalu bengkak. Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan gontai. Sampai—

"KIM JONGIN BUNUH DIRI!"

_DEG._

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!"

_DEG. DEG._

"IYA, JENAZAHNYA ADA DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH! IA LONCAT DARI LANTAI EMPAT!"

_DEG. DEG. DEG._

Jantung Sehun mencelos begitu perkataan itu menerobos masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Kakinya lagi-lagi kembali melemas seperti agar-agar. Ia sendiri tak habis fikir kenapa ia masih bisa berdiri tegap saat ini. Tiba-tiba bahu nya di tepuk oleh seseorang yang membuat Sehun nyaris tumbang jika ia tak berpegangan pada dinding disamping nya untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau tak mau melihat jenazah sahabatmu?" Kata salah satu murid yang Sehun kenali sebagai Kim Joonmyeon, anak kelas dua belas.

Air mata Sehun kembali meleleh, membuat dua anak sungai mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Nafas nya benar-benar berat kali ini, dan Sehun rasa ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh jika Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

Sehun berlari menuju lapangan utama sekolah dengan tergesa. Hujan masih mengguyur sekolah dengan deras.  
Begitu Sehun mendapati sesosok yang tertupi kain hitam ditengah lapangan itu, dadanya bagai dicambuk ribuan kali oleh pecut.

"Jongin..." lirih Sehun gusar. Ia melangakahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat dimana sosok itu terbujur kaku.

Air matanya sukses mengalir tak kalah deras dari hujan yang kini tengah mengguyurnya.

"Jongin... Maafkan aku," Sehun berlutut disamping raga yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun, aku..." Sehun menghela nafas nya yang tercekat sejak tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin..."

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Sebegitu imajiner nya kah seorang Oh Sehun hingga lagu favoritenya yang selama ini ia harapkan Jongin nyanyikan untuknya kini mengalun bebas mengiringi kepergian Jongin dibawah derasnya hujan.

_When I look into your eyes__  
__It's like watching the night sky__  
__Or a beautiful sunrise__  
__Well, there's so much they hold__  
__And just like them old stars__  
__I see that you've come so far__  
__To be right where you are__  
__How old is your soul?_

Sehun yakin dirinya pasti sudah terkena delusi yang sangat parah. Alunan lagu itu bukannya menghilang tetapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, suara itu, suara yang mengalun menyanyikan lagu itu seperti sangat familiar ditelinga Sehun. Buru-buru Sehun langsung menepis pemikirannya. Mungkin setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun harus membawa dirinya ke psikiater atau ia benar-benar bisa terkena gangguan jiwa.

Mata Sehun masih terfokus pada jenazah Jongin yang terbujur kaku. Ingin rasanya Sehun membuka kain hitam yang menutupi tubuh Jongin yang sudah tidak berdaya, tetapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia takut, takut jika dirinya tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun memang tidak akan pernah sanggup, sampai kapanpun.

_Well, I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up_

Sehun menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa delusi nya harus memainkan lagu ini? Tidak adakah lagu lain yang lebih manusiawi lagi?

Akal sehat Sehun berputar ketika kebingungan melanda dirinya. Disini, saat ini, hanya dirinya seorang yang bersimpuh disamping jenazah Jongin dan menangisi kepergian pemuda itu.

Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Kemana perginya fans-fans Jongin? Apa mereka tidak sedih? Atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan? Tetapi opsi ketiga kukira wajar. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga pasti memaklumi.__  
_  
Otak Sehun memikirkan kejanggalan demi kejanggalan yang terjadi saat ini. Sehun mengira bahwa sudah hampir 15 menit dirinya berlutut disamping tubuh kaku Jongin tetapi selama itu pula Sehun berani bertaruh tidak ada seorangpun guru ataupun murid yang datang menghampiri mereka.

_And when you're needing your space__  
__To do some navigating__  
__I'll be here patiently waiting__  
__To see what you find__'Cause even the stars they burn__  
__Some even fall to the earth__  
__We've got a lot to learn__  
__God knows we're worth it__  
__No, I won't give up_

Dan satu lagi, lagu yang mengalun saat ini seperti terdengar semakin jelas. Bukan hanya berada didalam khayalan nya saja tetapi seperti ada seseorang yang tengah menyanyikannya saat ini.

Cukup.

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya. Ini terlalu aneh dan terlalu—berskenario mungkin? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sehun sulit menerima semua ini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang lama. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari guru atau sekedar menemui Luhan, si wakil ketua OSIS untuk menghubungi ambulance secepatnya agar jenazah Jongin bisa ditindak lanjuti.

Perlahan, Sehun bangkit dari posisinya tanpa memperdulikan alunan lagu itu lagi. Semakin lama, Sehun semakin yakin jika ini suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tidak mungkin salah tetapi ia juga tahu pasti dirinya sudah gila jika memaksakan pemikirannya.

Ini kan suara—

Sehun membatu ditempatnya berdiri setelah ia membalikkan badannya ketika sosok pemuda yang telah menghancur leburkan hatinya kini tengah berdiri dengan seragam yang sama basahnya seperti dirinya. Manik mata Sehun menangkap pemuda lain, yang sudah sangat ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari pemuda tadi dengan gitar dipelukannya.

Jongin.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily__  
__I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make__  
__Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use__  
__The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake__  
__And in the end, you're still my love at least we did intend__  
__For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn__  
__We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in__  
__I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Sehun tidak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini. Apakah ia sudah disurga?

Sosok nyata Jongin dihadapannya menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran Sehun yang berasumi bahwa sosok Jongin yang tengah menyanyi saat ini adalah arwah Jongin. Konyol memang, tetapi Sehun membisu. Ia tidak bisa menyampaikan apapun. Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk Sehun pahami dan sudah terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya.

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Perlahan sosok Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. Rasa takut kembali menggerayangi hati Sehun. Sehun takut jika ini semua hanya ini. Ia takut jika dirinya ternyata tengah tertidur didalam kelas dan setelahnya akan terbangun dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Sehun takut jika sebenarnya Jongin baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan aksi hujan-hujanan seperti saat ini ditambah menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)__  
__God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)__  
__We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)__  
__God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)__I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up_

Pertahanan Sehun kembali runtuh. Air matanya terus-menerus mendesak untuk keluar dan Sehun tidak berfikir jika dirinya mampu melawan desakan itu. Sehun tidak perduli lagi jika dirinya dianggap tidak manly atau cengeng sekalipun.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin lembut, sementara Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Sehun, katakan sekali lagi," Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang sudah sangat dingin dan mengelus punggung tangan pucat itu perlahan dengan tangan besarnya.

Sehun masih belum bereaksi. Ia masih terkejut akan semua ini. Siapa Jongin yang tengah menggenggam tangannya saat ini? Apakah arwah Jongin atau memang Jongin yang sesungguhnya?

Menyadari kegusaran Sehun, Jongin langsung membawa pemuda bertubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung sempit Sehun yang bergetar hebat.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun menangis dalam pelukannya. Jongin tahu ia salah dan kelewatan. Ia sudah membiarkan Sehun menanggung semuanya sendiri. Sebagai seorang sahabat, seharusnya Jongin memahami Sehun. Tetapi, Jongin terlalu tidak peka atas semua tindakan Sehun. Dan hanya karena ponsel Sehun yang tertinggal, mata Jongin terbuka.

Selama ini Sehun sudah menanggung beban mental atas ejekan murid-murid sepenjuru sekolah. Jongin bukannya tidak tahu hal itu. Jongin tahu, hanya saja yang tidak Jongin ketahui adalah caci makian yang ditujukan untuk Sehun semakin kesini semakin sadis. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan kepadanya tentang itu semua. Jongin selalu bertanya kepada kepada Sehun setiap pulang sekolah, "Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Mereka tidak melakukan hal jahat padamu, kan?" dan sering kali jawaban yang Jongin dapat hanya sebuah gelengan pelan dan senyum manis diwajah Sehun.

Hanya satu kata dibenak Jongin yang bisa mendeskripsikam dirinya saat ini, yaitu bodoh.

Sehun tidak pernah mau menceritakan itu semua karena Sehun tahu emosi Jongin sangat sulit untuk di kontrol. Sehun tidak mau imej Jongin menjadi buruk hanya karena gegabah termakan oleh emosi nya yang membuncah jika Jongin tahu dirinya dibully habis-habisan oleh mayoritas siswa maupun siswi. Bukan tidak mungkin Jongin langsung menghajar pelaku pembullyan tanpa ampun jika Sehun mengadukan semua kebusukan teman-teman satu sekolahnya pada Jongin dan semuanya akan berujung pada ancaman lengsernya reputasi Jongin sebagai murid teladan disekolah.

Sehun tidak mau egois dengan membuat Jongin mengecewakan orang tuanya atas kemungkinan teburuk yang bisa kapan saja terjadi jika ia membuka mulut.

Bodohnya lagi, Jongin tidak pernah berfikir sampai pada titik detail itu dan tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu sedetail itu.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Jongin sudah memendam perasaan terhadap dirinya jauh sebelum Sehun merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Saat Jongin belum tahu-menahu tentang perasaan Sehun, sering kali dirinya bersikap pura-pura bodoh tentang Sehun jika dihadapan teman-temannya. Bukan, bukan karena Jongin sayang dengan reputasinya. Tetapi karena Jongin tidak mau Sehun ketumpuan atas perasaannya. Jongin tahu betul seberapa brutalnya para gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans nya. Bukan hal sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat Sehun tidak sadarkan diri atau berlumuran darah suatu saat jika perasaan Jongin terkuak. Maka dari itu Jongin memilih diam. Memendam perasaannya dan menjaga gerak-geriknya terhadap Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu kalau sikapnya yang terkesan menjaga jarak akhir-akhirnya ini malah membuat Sehun merasa teracuhkan oleh nya.

Kesimpulan yang dapat Jongin tarik adalah, dirinya dan Sehun sama-sama memendam perasaan mereka untuk menjaga keselamatan masing-masing.

"Sehunna," bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasakan sengatan listrik mengalir dalam darahnya sesaat.

"Katakan sekali lagi. Katakan bahwa kau tidak membenciku. Katakan bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintaiku," pinta Jongin dengan suara lembut yang membuat hati Sehun kembali berdesir hebat.

"Jongin, kau belum meninggalkan, kan? Kau masih hidup, kan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun sebaliknya mencecar Jongin dengan pertanyaan inti dari semuanya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika saat ini kau sudah berada disurga denganku?" Sehun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Sesungguhnya Sehun belum siap untuk mati, tetapi asalkan Jongin tetap bersamanya Sehun tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan sedikitpun.

"Dimanapun itu, aku tidak perduli, Jongin. Sekalipun di neraka, selama kau berada disampingku, aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan," tutur Sehun dengan suara parau. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Dengan kalimat sesederhana itu Jongin tahu pasti apa jawaban Sehun. Jongin sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang hal lain, satu-satunya yang Jongin fikirkan adalah menjadikan Sehun seutuhnya sebagai miliknya.

"YAUDAH KALI JANGAN PELUKAN MULU, KASIAN SPESIES JOMBLO KAN MACEM GUE," teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggunakan pengeras suara memecah suara rintikan hujan.

"YAILAH MEN, SERASA DUNIA MILIK BERDUA YANG LAIN NGEKOST YA," seru Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun pun dengan beringas merebut pengeras suara dari tangan Chanyeol, "PULANG-PULANG LANGSUNG SAKIT BARENGAN NIH, CIEEEEE"

Sehun mengintip dari balik bahu tegap milik Jongin ketika sorakan menggema ditengah derasnya hujan yang turun. Dan manik matanya menangkap tiga orang idiot yang tengah tersenyum lebar selebar tiga jari.

Dalam hati Sehun bergumam, _kalau ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin ini di Surga. Apa mungkin ini di neraka? Tetapi Jongin tidak mungkin masuk neraka. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mengerti.__  
_  
Jongin menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, "_I was stupid for letting your pride trampled by those with arbitrarity_. _I'm too hypocritical by pretending to be unconcerned with you_, _meanwhile deep in my heart_, _i always worried about yourself_," Jongin menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat. Berharap Sehun bisa menerima sinyal kesungguhan yang ia pancarkan dari manik malam miliknya.

Sehun diam, menatap datar Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu mana yang kenyataan dan mana yang tidak nyata saat ini. Tapi melihat Jongin yang menggenggam kedua tangannya membuat Sehun berfikir ini terlalu nyata untuk hanya disebut sebagai khayalan.

"Sehun, _i'm so sorry_. _I was too stupid to realize how you feel_. _You may call me a coward_, _because of my mistake_. _I've been hiding my feelings for you that madr you fall in agony_," Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi polos, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin.

"_Can you just sayying anything to me_, _please_? _Forgive me_, _please_?" tutur Jongin gemas karena Sehun tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan atas ucapannya.

"Jongin, kau sedang tidak sakit, kan? Kau bukan sedang menghampiri mimpiku ketika aku tertidur ditengah jam pelajaran, kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Jongin mendengus geli, mendengar suara ketidakprcayaan Sehun. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang perlahan mendekat kearah wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Refleks, Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun merasakan sesuatu dengan tekstur kenyal menempel pada permukaan bibirnya.

Sehun menjerit histeris dalam hati, _yatuhan ini bibir Jongin!_

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi runyam saat pekikan-pekikan tidak rela mulai menggema dari para gadis-gadis penggila Jongin dikoridor sana karena menyaksikan adegan ciuman antara Jongin dan Sehun.

Dari hanya menempel satu sama lain, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi kecupan, kecupan berubah menjadi hisapan, hisapan berubah menjadi jilatan, jilatan berubah menjadi kuluman, kuluman berubah menjadi lumatan, lalu lumatan berubah menjadi _battle tongue_.

_**Jilat-hisap-kulum-lumat-gigit-jilat-hisap-kulum-lumat-gigit.**_

Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya _french kiss_ itu dengan terpaksa harus terputus karena paru-paru mereka memberikan tuntutan untuk pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Sehunna," Jongin menarik pinggang kurus Sehun untuk mendekat. Sehun yang masih terengah-engah mengamini ucapan Jongin dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin bermimpi karena degup jantungnya yang meletup-letup tidak karuan.

Setelah Sehun dapat mengatasi pernafasannya, Jongin tersenyum kearahnya dan menggenggam tangannya kembali. Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Jongin langsung mengutarakan satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Neo-eun nae namjachingu iss-eulkka? ( _Would you be my girlfriend_? )"

Sehun tertegun dan hampir menangis lagi karena jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu didalam rongga dada sebelah kirinya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Geurae, nan neo-ui yeonin-i doego sipeo. ( _yes_, _i wanna be your lover_. )"

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersorak gembira ditengah mayoritas pandangan tidak suka kearah Jongin dan Sehun.

"MAJIMAGEURO! ( _finally_! )" Seru ketiga makhluk yang berperan sebagai supporter inti pasangan Jongin dan Sehun dengan binal.

"Huisaengeul chungbunhi han hu, gyeolgug neomu il-i! ( _after sacrifice long enough_,_ eventually happen too_! )" Baekhyun berlari menembus deras nya hujan, merayakan hari jadi Jongin dan Sehun dibawah guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Selamat! Akhirnya Jongin peka juga," Komentar Chanyeol setelah ia sampai untuk memayungi Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah memucat karena terguyur hujan cukup lama.

"Semua ini, kan, berkat kalian juga. Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-ya! Atas skenario drama gila yang kau buat!" Seru Jongin dan langsung mengundang cubitan Sehun dipinggangnya.

"Hehehe sama-sama! Kalau gitu, undangan pertunangannya kapan?" Goda Kyungsoo tak tahu diri membuat pipi Sehun semakin memerah.

"Kurasa, untuk yang satu itu harus ditunda untuk sementara waktu," sergah Baekhyun cepat dengan raut serius sehingga membuat empat pasang mata langsung menatapnya intense. Merasa pemilik keempat pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung membutuhkan penjelasan atas ucapannya barusan, Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Karena sebaiknya Jongin mengurus administrasi rumah sakit yang menampung para fans nya yang saat ini satu-persatu jatuh menjadi korban akibat insiden ciuman panas tapi dingin beberapa saat yang lalu," canda Baekhyun dan langsung disambut gelak tawa dari Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo.

Dibawah payung yang dipegangi oleh Chanyeol, Jongin menuntun Sehun menepi kesisi lapangan untuk berteduh. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berlindung disatu payung yang sama menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan baru itu dengan senyum merekah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat teman-teman harus menerima hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguki ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, Baekhyun-ah! Kalau sampai ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengompori para _songsaengnim_ untuk membuat nilai mereka hancur," Tanggap Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan _superior_.

_Mentang-mentang murid teladan, eoh._

"Kalau aku yang mengganggumu, bagaimana?" Seketika itu juga senyum Kyungsoo lenyap dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung, pelan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak paham. Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "Tuhan adil ya. Kau diberi kepintaran disemua bidang akademis, tapi kau bodoh tentang perasaan," sindir Baekhyun pedas membuat Kyungsoo mendelik Btak suka kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau tidak seperti Jongin dan Sehun?" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun bersikap rumit dan secara tidak langsung memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berfikir keras mengenai ucapan ambigunya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau lama sekali memproses ucapanku?! Sementara jika memproses ucapan para _songsaengnim_ yang kerumitannya melebihi benang kusut saja kau hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik saja?!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut dan refleks menempeleng kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kurang ajar, kau! Sudah berani menghinaku dengan tidak tahu diri, sekarang kau menoyor kepalaku?!" Seru Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Yasudah! Intinya, kau mau atau tidak menjadi kekasihku?!" Ucap Baekhyun _to the point_. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan tidak ikhlas tapi serius itu.

"Ungkapan cinta macam apa itu, idiot! Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali," komentar Kyungsoo sengit.

"Habisnya kau membuatku emosi! Cepat katakan, kau mau atau tidak?" Tuntut Baekhyun langsung.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berucap, _Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang bodoh? Ah aku lupa dia memang bodoh, idiot pula._

_Tapi tunggu, sudah tahu dia bodoh dan idiot, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?! Astaga siapa yang idiot sebenarnya disini, Yatuhan_, racau Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aish, cepatlah jawab! Kau tidak tahu jantungku sudah membuat konser didalam sana?" Seru Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Setelah berfikir seefisien mungkin, ide jahil melintas dibenak Kyungsoo,"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tenang, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali bersorak-sorai.

"Kalau begitu, apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan seraya berucap dalam hati, _Sialan kau, Kyungsoo. Apakah kau tidak tahu aku nyaris mati berdiri saat ini menunggu jawabanmu?!__  
_  
"Aku menerimamu," Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung bersinar cerah, secerah matahari pagi tadi. Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo keburu menyela, "Tapi jika kau berhasil mendapatkan angka sempurna diulangan Fisika besok."

Suara petir yang menggelegar menjadi simbolisasi peghancuran hati Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Baekhyun menatap horror Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali fokus pada langkah kakinya.

Angka sempurna dalam ulangan fisika besok adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bagi Baekhyun. Seakan jika Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ulangan fisika yang akan diadakan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam itu adalah pertanda dunia akan kiamat.

Baekhyun beralih menatap horror Kyungsok yang sudah kembali fokus dengan langkah kakinya, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kalau begitu syaratnya, lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, Kyungsoo. Aku rela."

Alih-alih kasihan pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah tertawa dengan bahagianya. Dalam hati Baekhyun kembali berkata, _salah apa sih dulu gue sampe bisa kepincut sama orang sejenis Kyungsoo gin_i.

"Kau serius tidak? Kalau kau serius, lakukan saja apa syaratku. Aku tidak sekejam ibu tiri, pasti ada dispensasi khusus yang akan kuberikan nanti, bodoh."

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak mengataiku bodoh? Aku tahu kau jenius," protes Baekhyun. Tapi percuma, Kyungsoo sudah pasti akan terus mengatai dirinya bodoh. Karena Baekhyun sadar dia memang bodoh. "Kalau nilaiku ternyata enam kebawah, kau menolakku, begitu?"

"Manusia macam apa kau, Byun Baekhyun? Belum apa-apa sudah menyerah. Dimana letak _kejantananmu_ sebagai seorang pria, eoh?" Bagi Kyungsoo, mengatai Baekhyun adalah satu kesenangan tersendiri. Karena Baekhyun bukan tipe-tipe orang yang akan memasukkan setiap cacian orang lain kedalam hati.

"Kau membicarakan tentang _**kejantananku**_? Baik, aku akan membuktikan _**kejantananku**_," Kyungsoo menatap remeh Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum setannya sesaat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kyungsoo, "Kau mau tahu letak kejantananku, kan? **Besok**. **Setelah usai sekolah**. **Dikelas**. Persiapkan dirimu, sayang," Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga kirinya.

Sadar bahwa keselamatannya terancam dengan pria ber_eyeliner_ itu, Kyungsoo segeran berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menembus hujan.

Imajinasi liar Kyungsoo langsung menyajikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk atas ucapan Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis saat inj juga, "Tahu begini, daritadi saja aku berdiri dibawah hujan. Pokoknya besok aku harus sakit, bagaimanapun caranya."

**FIN**

AHAHAHAHAHA SELESAI JUGA!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ditungguin buat update, sekarang aku bisa update lagi :')

Oh iya, hallo kaliaaaaan~  
Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik aja ya semuanya! :-D Oh iya, sebelumnya Airish mau ucapin;

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H bagi para pembaca setia yang merayakannya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! ^^

Gimana-gimana? Series kelima ini bikin terbang lagi atau malah garing? Maaf ya, idea nya udah mentok :')

Terus, kayak yang udah-udah, review dari chapter sebelumnya lagi-lagi bikin Airish terharu banget sampe ada yang review panjang-panjang plus kasih tau cara buat akses ffn:') thank you dear, _clovermoon__**.**__mr_!  
_  
__**Oh yeah, i've never ever mind or getting mad to say my big thanks to all of you guys, reviewers and readers also the siders who want to take the time to read my fic!**_

**So, wanna review again? Thank you!**


End file.
